Absolution
by OutlawQueeenn
Summary: When they came back to Charming, they never expected to get wrapped back up with SAMCRO. As time goes by, Kylie gets pulled in with a member she never expected to be in deep with while Lilly fights to move on from her heartbreak that once ripped her apart. Bad Summary, amazing story! Happy/OC DISCLAIMER: KURT SUTTER OWNS HIS WORK, I OWN MINE.
1. Chapter 1: Her Homecoming

**Quick AN: This is in no relation to my other stories... This is a new one. ENJOY ;)**

**Credit: The idea came from a good friend of mine, _Happy's-OldLady... _She's fuckin' brilliant. I've just turned her great idea into a story.**

* * *

><p>Twenty three years old and they had been best friends their whole lives; meeting in pre-school but, living in Charming did that to you. Both of them grew up in Charming, ironically where the Sons of Anarchy was based. They knew more about the club than two young women should have but that's the price you paid when you grew around the club. Kylee was a member's daughter and Lilly only knew so much and got so close to them because of Kylee.<p>

Kylee grew up with the princes of SAMCRO, Jax Teller and Opie Winston. They were the founding member's sons. They were thick as thieves and grew up together just like Kylee and Lilly. Kylee spent a good bit of her time with the boys, as did Lilly. They were all extremely close throughout high school but ties were cut when the girls went off to UCLA straight out of high school. The boys stayed in Charming patching into the club, almost immediately.

While Kylee and Jax always remained on the 'just friends' side of the court, Lilly and Opie had their dance throughout most of high school until a new girl came to town and instantly caught Opie's eye. Lilly hated Opie for breaking her heart but she finally became ok with what happened between them, even hanging out with him again on some occasions. Kylee mostly cut her ties with the boys for Lilly's sake but they kept their closeness throughout the time that Lilly was getting over her heartbreak.

But here they were, back in Charming, fresh out college and business school, getting ready to open up their own little diner. They were going to call it _Lee & Lil's_. They hadn't really been to clubhouse in a couple of months, mostly because they were finishing up with Business school then they started working on the diner. But now they were back for good and actually kind of excited to see everyone. Especially all the guys and Gemma; they loved Gemma the most; she was always there for them growing up.

With Lilly's mom leaving her and her dad when Lilly was thirteen years old, Gemma stepped up in the young girl's life only at the request of a heart broken Kylee. Kylee hated seeing her best friend so hurt and broken that she went to her daddy and he ended up taking the problem to Queen. Gemma already liked Lilly; she thought both of the girls were different younger versions of herself. So Gemma agreed to treat Lilly just like she did Kylee, like the daughters she never had.

.

.

.

.

Setting a box of supplies down on the bar top, Kylee sat down beside Lilly who was writing a grocery list for their house. Lilly looked up at her best friend and smiled. "We gotta quit eating fast food or we're gonna blow up and become ugly as hell."

Kylee laughed and nodded her head. "I know what ya mean… I'm glad one of us is finally getting our head on straight." Hearing Matchbox Twenty's song _Hang_ start playing on the iPod dock, Kylee quickly looked in its direction and started smiling wide. "Good ass song…"

Lilly laughed again. "Oh definitely… Once I'm finished with this, let's lock up and go to the clubhouse. I saw the guys ride by earlier when you were in the back so I know they must still be in town."

"Yeah, Dad said they'd be coming back today. Apparently they've got a new member patching in from another charter. He said something about a party soon. Maybe we can go to it? Please say yes!" Kyle stood up and grabbed the box. "I'm gonna put these back here and we can set them up tomorrow. That's basically all we need to do: set up supplies, put up the menus and we are good to go!"

"Good, good. I'm glad we're almost finished up with everything!" Lilly stood up from the bar and put the grocery list in her purse. "Are you ready to go?" The brunette yelled to the back of the diner.

Kylee reappeared from the back room and smiled. "Yeah, let's go… I can't wait to see everyone. I've missed them all!"

"Yeah I know, me too. We really should've visited more back when we were in school. We definitely didn't have to stay gone all the time." Lilly smirked at the brunette walking out of the door, getting ready to lock up.

Kylee got in the driver's seat of the 2005 Toyota Camry while Lilly got in the passenger seat. "Well we had shit to do, like get an education. Plus neither of us were up for the five hour drive back here so please forgive the lazy part us who didn't want to travel."

"Oh yeah, definitely… nothing is worse than a five hour trip to place that we didn't really want to come to. Plus, us not ever visiting makes this all the more memorable." Lilly laughed at the face Kylee made. "Would you quit? You know you just love Charming oh so much."

Rolling her eyes, Kylee shrugged her shoulders. "It's not Charming that I hate, it's the nosy ass people that can't seem to mind their own business that piss me the hell off."

"Hell yes! I hate the people here but I definitely loved the small town idea that came from Charming. It's all cute and shit even with the bad ass motorcycle club that seems to come with it. It's like a package deal." Kylee's laughter became contagious, making Lilly start laughing too.

* * *

><p>"Who the fuck is that?" Happy mumbled mostly to himself but of course, the young member of the club, Jax, heard him. Jax had just became VP and Happy was actually ok with the idea, even though Jax was a couple years younger than him.<p>

Jax looked over to the two brunettes walking to the office. "The taller one is Kylee, the short one is Lilly. Kylee's Tig's kid… Doesn't look like the ugly bastard but she's crazy like him. Get on her bad side and you'll see some crazy ass shit."

"How old is she?" The Tacoma Killer looked at the young VP with dark eyes.

Jax smirked inwardly, trying to hide his enjoyment of the situation forming. "Like twenty-four or so. I'm not too sure but she's legal. They both are. They've been in LA for about five years… Best fuckin' friends. Actually, Lil is Opie's ex… they were strong for years. I was sure he was gonna smack a crow on her but nope…"

"What about the other one? Anyone been with her yet?" Happy was honestly surprised by his curiosity of the girl but he was hooked, al-fuckin'-ready. Seeing the way her hips swayed as she walked and the damn breathtaking smile on her face, he wanted her. Bad. He watched Jax shake his head no and nodded his head in acknowledgment.

.

.

.

.

"Geeeemmmm!" Kylee hollered as she walked through the door of the garage office. "Where is that damn woman?" Kylee turned back toward Lilly.

She shrugged her shoulders as she sat down on the couch. "I don't know, I'm waiting here though!"

"Duh! She said she'd be in the office all day, damn lying bitch!" Kylee plopped down on the couch beside Lilly, resting her head on Lilly's shoulder. "Did you happen to look at the row of bikes lined up? I wonder if Dad is here. Wanna go see?"

Nodding her head, Lilly shrugged Kylee's head off her shoulder. "Yeah, maybe Gemma's in the clubhouse. I know she's here though, her navigator is here."

The girls left the office in search of a leather kutte or the Queen. Whichever they came across didn't really matter. It was a day to reunite with their family anyway. Walking up to Jax and a Son they'd never met before, they each took a turn hugging him before kissing his cheek.

"What the hell do I owe this amazing pleasure?" Jax gave him his famous lop-sided smile that was sure to drop the panties of every woman within a 10 mile radius. Too bad Kylee and Lilly were beyond used to it.

Kylee shrugged. "This is home, stupid. Of course we'd come back…" She gave him one of her famous cheeky grins.

"Permanent stay or just for a little while? I know how much you two like to travel…" He smirked at them, casting his attention on Lilly. "When are you give up on your little fight and marry me, woman?"

The girls both looked at each other before laughing. "It's permanent… We're opening up that diner we always talked about: _Lee & Lil's." _Lilly smirked at the blonde. "Oh and it's somewhere between never going to happen and not even in your dreams, Prince Charming."

"Come on, Lil… how long are you gonna keep denying our chemistry? We are perfect for each other." He winked at her, lighting up a cigarette.

Kylee was still laughing, looking between her two close friends while casting a few glances at the Son standing beside Jax. He was hot, she couldn't deny that and definitely quiet as hell. Kylee liked it, she liked him. "How about I consider the idea and get back to ya on that?" Kylee snapped out of her thoughts to hear the end of Jax and Lilly's conversation.

"That works for me, darlin'… I know you're gonna agree one of these days." Jax moved closer to Lilly and kissed her cheek. Lilly looked passed Jax to finally notice the incredibly attractive Son that had been standing beside Jax the whole time they were all talking. He was damn fine and Lilly was enjoying the sight she was getting. She couldn't help it, she was now distracted by him. He was gorgeous, a damn god.

"Shit, why are you so distracting? Where's your mom?" Kylee piped into the conversation, finally realizing the real reason they were talking to the VP.

"Went with Clay to Luanne's studio, something about a message for the club from Otto and her and Ma were gonna have lunch together or something. I don't know but she said she'd be back later, she's got Donna in the office for now though." Jax adjusted his attention to Kylee.

She rolled her eyes and tossed her hands up in the air. "She tells us to come up around lunch to talk and now she's off at the cum house… Awesome. Is my dad here, at least?" Kylee watched Jax nod his head and point towards the clubhouse doors with his thumb. "Thanks, babe…" She looked at Lilly with a smirk, "I'm going to talk to him. Are you coming with me?" She watched Lilly smile and nod her head. "See ya guys later." They walked through the clubhouse, now looking for Kylee's dad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it, :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: His Conversation

Kylee was sitting on the couch on the opposite side of the barroom beside Jax; they were both watching Lilly and Opie talk at the bar. They'd exchange glances every so often, smiling every time but not saying a word.

The brunette was seemingly distracted when she saw Happy walk into the room with a bleach blonde bitch under his arm. Kylee couldn't lie, that annoyed her... They made eye contact and he nodded his head at her. She gave him a small smile before looking away.

"You got a thing for the Killa, don't ya?" Kylee heard Jax whisper to her before he nudged her with his elbow.

Quickly looking at him, she smirked at him. "Who said that?"

"Come on, Ky, I know you… The way you were looking at him earlier, and then a minute ago. Just because I got my GED doesn't mean I'm dumb, babe." He gave her one of his famous lop-sided smirks. "But I also saw the way Lil was looking at him… Good luck with that!"

She looked back at Jax who was sitting back against the couch. "Lil's looking at him a hell of a lot differently… He's hot, but she knows she'd never go for that type. Plus, I think her attention is elsewhere…" Kylee sat back against the couch, leaning her head on Jax's shoulder. "As for him, yeah he's hot and all but he looks like a big asshole!"

"He looks pretty distracted by her, guess he missed her." Jax wrapped an arm around the brunette, bringing her closer. "What do ya know? That's exactly your type!" He whispered, laughing as she hit him.

She was laughing as she hit him again. "Shut up, asshole… that's not my type… I like them nice, sweet and kind."

"Bull-fuckin-shit, Kylee!" Jax pushed her away from him gently, still laughing. "You're a terrible liar, ya know that?"

Kylee stood up, flipping him off as she walked toward the bar. "Want anything?" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Just a beer would be fine…" Jax too, stood up and walked toward the pool table where Happy and Kozik were playing pool. "I bet me and Kylee can kick both your asses."

"Put your money where your mouth is, shithead." Kozik stood upright from the table, looking directly at his VP. Jax turned around to find the brunette, spotting her quickly, he shouted for her to come to him and she nodded her head before doing so.

"What do you want?" She finally walked over to the pool table and handed a beer to Jax.

"Let's show these assholes how it's really done!" Jax walked to the pool cue rack and grabbed two, handed off one of them to Kylee as he grabbed the blue chalk.

Kylee looked between Jax, Kozik and Happy. Happy was looking directly at her, a scowl on his face. Kozik was grinning at her and Jax was rubbing the chalk on his pool cue. "Alright, what's on it?"

"We're pooling in $300 each, can you handle that?" Kozik walked toward her, an arm went around her shoulder and he walked them both closer to the table.

"There's nothing that I can't handle, blondie. Let's go." Kylee grabbed the chalk from Jax and rubbed it on her cue. "Flip a coin, we call heads. If we get it, we break. Simple enough?" Kylee looked over at Happy who raised an eyebrow at her.

"You don't make the rules, girl…" He finally spoke. That was the first thing he'd ever said to her. She couldn't be surprised though and that voice… The raspy, deep voice that was echoing through her had her yearning for more.

"Who does? You?" She asked, smirking at him as they made eye contact again.

He shook his head, a scowl still in face. "Maybe I do, what the fuck do you have to say about it?"

"Cool your jets, Grumpy, just flip the damn coin." Kylee stepped toward him, watching him cross his arms.

* * *

><p>Kylee and Lilly finally got to be reunited with Gemma when she got back from her lunch date with Luann. The three women were sitting in the office, catching up on each other's lives club life and Charming life when Tig walked in the office with a huge smile on his face.<p>

"When the hell did you two get home?" He pulled the girls into him, wrapping his arms around them both. Even though Lilly wasn't his daughter, he grew into the habit of treating her like his own a long time ago. He loved her just as much as he did Kylee and always referred to her as his daughter whenever asked.

"Hi daddy!" Kylee laughed as Tig finally released the girls. Kylee sat back down on the couch as Lilly stepped outside of the office to answer a phone call.

"You think you could come talk with me and the guys about something real quick?" Tig held his hand out for Kylee to take it after she nodded her head.

"You better have your pretty ass at that party, with Ms. Wild thing too!" Gemma shouted as the father and daughter left the office.

.

.

.

.

"I get it, thank you so much for calling. I'll let my partner now, thank you again!" Lilly quick ended the call just as Happy walked up to stand beside her, smoking a cigarette. She looked at him and smiled. "How come you're so quiet?"

He shrugged his shoulders before finally looking at her. "Got nothing to say…"

"I get that… I can be like that. Kylee's the talker, she gets all the points across and shit." Lilly looked at the heavily tattooed man and shrugged her shoulders when he looked at her. "I'm assuming you're the new patch-in?"

"Yep… Are you two gonna be at my party tonight?" Happy flicked his cigarette further into the lot.

Lilly nodded her head. "Yeah, she'll probably get drunk off her ass and spend the night here but I'm leaving early, I gotta handle some things at the diner for tomorrow. We're opening it up on Monday so we need to get shit prepared."

"She a big drinker?" Happy inquired. Seeing Lilly smile and nod her head, he smirked. "How come she's never been with a member before?"

"Go ask her yourself, she's in there." Lilly pointed toward the clubhouse and walked back into the office.

* * *

><p>The girls had been drinking and dancing for a good thirty minutes when Juice walked over and grabbed Lilly, asking her to dance with him as Kylee went to the bar for more drinks. As she stumbled into the bar, she also managed to stumble into a heavily tattooed brick wall.<p>

"Oh fuck, sorry…" She slurred out, her hand place on Happy's forearm. "You have so many tattoos, are they on your torso and back, too?" Her speech was so slurred and he couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Yeah, I'm covered in 'em… I think you've had enough drinks for one night." Happy quickly yanked to shot glass of tequila from her hand and downed it himself.

"That wasn't very nice at all, Grumpy… You could've asked, at the- the- the very least." Kylee swatted Happy's shoulder and turned around to face to large crowds on people. "How come you're not over there getting a blow job or something?" She pointed toward the couch where Juice and Lilly were now sitting.

Kylee scanned the room for Opie and started laughing as she took in the very pissed off look he was sporting. She pointed toward him and looked back at Happy, "Poor guy dumps her almost six years ago, gets engaged but is pissed because someone else is giving her attention. Feelings and relationship bullshit at its finest… Intriguing, isn't it?"

"I suppose so… She's been with a member before, how come you haven't? Because of Tig?" Happy lit a cigarette and held the pack out to her. She shook her head and smiled.

"He doesn't care as long I'm happy, safe and not hurt… We had that talk years ago, that and it was spoken around the table. I've considered a few members but none of them have proven to be worth the trouble." Kylee looked back at the Killa. "What about you? Ever been with a member's kid or something?" She watched him shake his head. "Why not?"

"I don't do the feelings and relationships and shit." Happy took a swig of the beer he grabbed off the counter. "You sure do ask a lot of fuckin' questions."

"What can I say? Curiosity killed the cat…" Kylee smirked at him, before turning away from the crowds. "How come you're so quiet and don't say shit?"

Happy stared at the brunette for a good few minutes, watching her smile at him. Shit, she already looked good in her tight jeans, black corset and black 'fuck-me' pumps. Her damn dimples getting deeper as her smile widened. Her dark brown hair stopped at her shoulders, she had a nice rack and the curves she had were pretty nice too. Happy definitely liked what he was looking at. She was fine as hell but the man just couldn't cross any boundaries. He heard loud and clear when she said her dad didn't care and Hap knew she wasn't some whore or croweater, but a member's daughter. Not just any member but the SAMCRO Sergeant-At-Arms' daughter. Tig would use his balls as a piñata if Happy fucked Kylee. Hap just knew it, it was a given. "Ain't got shit to say." He watched her roll her eyes before facing the crowds again.

He turned around facing the same way she was facing, "Right… Well, I'm gonna go dance… See ya around, Grumpy." She went to walk off but he grabbed her arm, jerking her back to him.

Seeing the confusion all over her face and yet she was still beautiful, he pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers. One hand landed on the back of her neck to hold her in place and the other was pressed into her lower back. Kylee could smell the leather, cigarettes, cologne and tequila. She wasn't drunk off the liquor anymore but she was definitely intoxicated by him.

Happy expertly moved his mouth with hers before abruptly pulling away and leaving her standing stunned at the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The feedback on Chapter 1 was amazing! Thank you all so much. <strong>

**Let me know what ya think about this new chapter, ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Their Foolishness

Kylee was sitting at the bar of her and Lilly's diner when the bell chimed signaling someone had walked in. The diner was having its grand opening that night and the girls couldn't have been more excited for it to finally be happening for them.

Lilly was in the back recounting their inventory for the weekend while Kylee was supposed to be folding the menus and silverware. But Kylee was buried too deep in her thoughts to really even think about anything else. Lilly knew Kylee was interested in Happy Lowman but she didn't think it was that deep until Kylee completely left the party the other night.

Lilly had an interest in Happy, too but upon seeing him around Kylee, Lil knew she wouldn't stand a chance so she quickly rebuffed the short-lived attraction for the man and turned her sights elsewhere.

Kylee looked back to see Jax, Opie, Juice and Happy stroll through the door. Jax and Opie were smiling while Happy and Juice simply surveyed the diner. Jax and Opie walked up to Kylee was sat down on either side of her; Juice sat down beside Jax and Happy went to stand by the door, his eyes on Kylee the entire time.

"Hey, Ky, how's everything going?" Jax asked, nudging his elbow into hers.

She looked up and shrugged her shoulders. "Everything's good, we're just getting ready for tonight. I got a few more menus to fold then I'll be done with that. What are you guys doing here? Hey Ope, Juicey…" Kylee gave the other two men a smile and then looked back at Jax. "Is everything ok? Dad ok?" She looked back at the task at hand, folding the last remaining menus. "Hey Happy, feel free to sit down… The chairs don't bite. Just the owners." The last part was mumbled more to herself, she wasn't too sure if Jax even heard her.

Jax smirked, chuckling a little. Clearly he heard her last comment but he didn't say anything about it. He looked back at Happy who was glaring at the brunette beside him. He caught Hap's eye and nodded his head. "Everything's good, Ky, your dad is fine… He's at work right now, told me to tell you that he'd be here for his girls' big night so save him some good dessert."

Kylee laughed and looked up at the blonde biker. "Tell him to have his ass here on time and I won't have to worrying about saving him anything. Are all of you guys gonna be here? Please tell me you are, we need you guys here!"

"Of course we'll be here… Are you crazy, Kylee? We wouldn't miss it for anything!" Opie put his big hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Where's Lil?"

Kylee looked at the big man beside her and gave him a half hearted smile. "I could actually use your help getting some boxes out of my car and bringing them, would you help me real quick, Ope?" When he nodded his confused head, Kylee led him to the door. She made eye contact with Happy and raised an eyebrow at him. She led Opie to the back of the building, leaving the other three men in the diner. "What are you doing, Ope?"

"What do you mean? You asked for my help?" He stopped as they both approached her car.

Kylee quickly shook her head. "No, with her… What are you doing with her? You're getting married in a month! I saw you the other night at the party… Getting angrier by the second because she was dancing with Juice and cuddling with him on the couch…"

"She deserves more than that idiot…" Opie spoke quietly, as if it justified his recent behavior toward Lilly.

Kylee laughed, she had to… "Tell me, how can an Intelligence Officer be an idiot? The same man that hacks into everything getting you guys answers to any and everything. What because he's quiet and barely talks to anyone? She seems to like him and I remember someone telling you that you didn't deserve her either but you stayed with her anyway so just shut that up. I don't know why you ever broke up with her for Donna if you can't even get her out of her mind. Just back off and let her be. You're getting married soon and I know you won't do anything to hurt Donna." Kylee walked off.

.

.

.

.

"Where's Kylee?" Lilly asked the three men as she walked into the dining area of the restaurant.

Jax stood up and walked behind the counter, hugging the tiny brunette. "She went get some boxes with Ope… How's everything going?"

"It's all good…" Lilly pulled away from Jax and walked around the counter to hug Juice. "Hey you…" They stayed attached for a few minutes before the bell on the door rang and Kylee walked in. "Hey Happy!" Lilly winked at Kylee and smirked. "What's wrong, Ky?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Kylee stood by the door, forcing a smile on her face. When in actuality, she was so annoyed with everyone; Lilly for getting involved with Juice, Jax for asking so many questions, Opie for being a selfish asshole and Happy for being a confusing prick. She looked at Happy when she felt eyes on her and she rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go to the house for a little bit. Gotta make sure everything looks good for the after-party. You want me to bring you anything?"

"Don't go alone… Take Hap with ya." Jax walked around the counter and stood beside Lilly and Juice. He watched Happy's dark eyes flash up to meet his light blue orbs and he smirked. "Just go… both of ya."

Jax, Juice, Opie and Lilly laughed as the door closed with Happy and Kylee on the other side of it. Lilly looked at Jax and raised an eyebrow. "You know they're gonna kill you, right?"

"I guess you were too busy to notice the heated kiss they shared at the party the other night…" Jax smirked at Lilly and raised in eyebrows in question.

"WHAT?! Oh my god, no wonder she left so suddenly! Wait wait, no I'm still curious. Kissing is good!" Lilly sat down at the bar, turning the stool around so she could face the men.

"They kissed and he walked off. He got drunk and was in the middle of getting a lap dance when she grabbed her stuff and left." Jax laughed at the look on Lilly's face. "They're gonna end up together…. You hide and watch, Lil. I've never seen him like this over a woman before…"

* * *

><p>"You didn't actually have to come, ya know… he's just being an asshole." Kylee finally spoke as she led Happy through the living room. "Make yourself at home, I guess."<p>

"What are you mad at me for?" He finally spoke. After spending a good 20 minutes not saying a single word, he finally spoke. Kylee looked at him as she sat down in the recliner.

"Who said I'm mad at you?" She pulled the lever to lift the leg rest up.

Happy sat back against the couch and smirked at her, "Don't play dumb with me…"

"I'm mad at you for the same reason you're mad at me…" Kylee kicked her heels off and stretched her body out a little.

He took his boots off and laid on the couch, still facing her. "I'm not mad at you, Kylee… I have no reason to be mad at you."

"Cut the shit. Why'd you kiss me then walk away?" Kylee folded her arms across her chest and cocked an eyebrow at the man on her couch.

Running a hand down his face, he sighed before speaking. "It was something that I needed to do… Is that what you're so bent out of shape about?"

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm _not_ bent out of shape… I just wanted to know why you kissed me if you were just gonna walk away."

He sat up, a smirk on his face. "Kylee, I want to do so much more to you but I can't do anything because of your dad."

"I already told you how my dad feels about me dating members. As long as I'm happy and safe then he doesn't care. But the minute I'm hurt, he's coming after them. That's just how it goes… Why don't you focus on what you want for a change?"

"You sure about this?" He inquired, as his dark eyes drank her in. He noticed she was the damn same, her hazel eyes were all over him. But he did move from his seat on the couch, if she was sure about what she wanted from him… If she was sure about this happening, she'd have to make the first move.

And she did. She lowered the leg rest and slowly walked over to him, placing her hands on the sides of his face, she bent down so their faces were mere inches apart and she kissed him. The kiss quickly became heated as he deepened it. He couldn't stop his hands from finding the back of her thighs and he lifted her so she was now straddling him. His hands found the hem of her shirt and he quickly discarded it along with her bra, giving him access to her perfect C-cup breasts.

Kylee's head tilted back as his mouth found a nipple and his hand started to slowly massage her other breast. He moved to flip them over so she was lying under him on the couch. She pulled away from him and pushed his kutte off his shoulders before lifting his white t-shirt over his head. Noticing the wife beater he was wearing, she groaned. "Jesus Christ, have a few layers, why don't ya?"

He chuckled as she tore it off his body and watched as he pulled her jean shorts right off her hips. He tossed them along with her black lace thong behind him. He fished his wallet out of his back pocket and handed it to her so he could quickly remove his jeans. Kylee took a condom out, pulled it out of the wrapper and rolled it onto his member.

Before she could do anything, his lips were on hers as he slowly slid into her. Their mouths moved together until Hap pulled away. The contact was intense, the pace was quick as Kylee had her nails scraping at his back and he had a vice grip on her hips, forcing her to meet every single one of his quick thrusts. She pressed her lips to his before moving along his jaw line then his neck. Burying her face in his neck earned her a quick groan and he quickly pulled out of her.

Kylee groaned at the emptiness now filling her and he pushed her away from his neck. "Look at me." He growled before entering her again. He wanted her to know exactly who was fucking her, exactly who was making her feel the way she was right now. Hearing her moan drove him crazy, he loved it… The sound was new to him compared to the screams he normally heard from the whores he normally fucked.

They continued to move together, Kylee meeting every one of his thrusts, keeping eye contact until Hap felt Kylee's wall clench around him and her back arched and she came. It wasn't long before he followed suit. He collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily as he slowly pulled out of her but continued to lay with his head on her chest. Kylee rubbed at his shaved head with a smirk on her face, completely content with him and herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you lovely wonderful readers think ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Her Rectifications

Only a week had passed since Kylee and Happy's encounter but she didn't mind. She'd been running the diner and spending a lot of her free time with Gemma. Kylee quickly picked up on all the time that Lilly and Juice had been spending together and she couldn't have been more excited for her best friend. Kylee knew how low Lil's self esteem could be and she was happy that her best friend could finally relax and be happy.

Kylee's thoughts quickly adverted to a week ago when she fucked Happy Lowman on her living room couch- not her bed, not in her shower or anywhere a tad bit more intimate. But it happened on her damn couch, the same piece of furniture that countless friends had already sat on, not to mention the house party her and Lilly threw two nights later that contained the entire SAMCRO family, minus the croweaters, sweetbutts and old ladies that weren't close to the other old ladies.

She liked him. He was one big mystery that she wanted to look into. Apart from that, the sex she had with Happy was the greatest experience in her life. He did things in that one day that it took most of her boyfriends months to even get the balls to do. Kylee walked away from the experience pleased as hell, to say the least.

Kylee shut the memory off, trying to find something to do while she was at home. Lilly was with Juice at his apartment and she was bored. The diner was open today and Kylee officially had nothing to do. She thought about calling Gemma to see if she wanted to go to lunch then go shopping but she knew the guys had just got back from a long run and Gemma would probably be with Clay so she cancelled the idea of those plans.

She walked to her bedroom and quickly stripped out of the tank top and shorts she was wearing to pull on a pair of black leggings with her black ankle booties and a pink tank/crop top, with a black anchor on it. The shirt showed off half of her stomach and she loved it. Walking out of her bathroom after putting on some make-up, her hair was down in soft curls and she was ready to go as soon as she grabbed one of her black leather jackets.

* * *

><p>Just like Kylee, Hap was thinking about what happened between him and the smartass brunette. She was sarcastic, wild and the simple way she demanded his attention when he was around her was driving him crazy. He was never been stuck on a woman before so what the hell was so different about her? He'd gotten what he wanted from her but here he was, actually stuck on her. Thinking about her, thinking about what she was doing, thinking about the memory she stained in his mind.<p>

The image of her lying under him, writhing, had him wanting her so bad. He wanted to touch her and he damn sure wanted to hear her moan again. He quickly left his spot at the bar and grabbed the first bitch in reach. He led her down the hall to his dorm room and shoved her in the room.

"What can I do for you, baby?" The croweater cooed at him, trying her hardest to sound seductive and sexy.

Hap was already pulling his jeans and boxers down when he shoved her to her knees and forced himself into her mouth. "You can shut the fuck up." The croweater's mouth moved up and down his length, her teeth lightly grazed him and he growled. She continued her ministrations anyway until he emptied his load into her mouth and he was pushing her away from him to pull his clothes back into place.

He pushed the bitch out of his room and locked the door. He paced the room for a few minutes before picking up a cologne bottle and chucking at his bathroom door. "Goddamn it!"

.

.

.

.

Kylee pulled into the lot and quickly parked her car in the closest available parking spot. She looked at the row of motorcycles lined up and spotted Jax's. She smiled as she walked into the clubhouse and approached the bar where Chibs and Jax were sitting.

"Hey boys!" She chimed, pulling her jacket off her body before walking around the bar and tucking the jacket on the very bottom shelf beside a stack of shot glasses.

"Hey Ky', what's up?" Jax shot her a smile, taking a drag from his cigarette.

She shrugged her shoulders, looking around the barroom, smiling as she spotted her dad playing pull with Bobby and Opie. "Nothing much, Lil dumped me for Juicey-Juice and the diner's closed so I'm bored as hell."

"You talked to Hap lately?" Jax winked at her, sending her a one of panty-dropping smiles.

Shaking her head, Kylee rolled her eyes. "No I have not… Shit, we're not marred, Jackson."

"I was just curious, I know how much you two seem to enjoy each other. Are you staying for the party tonight?" Jax smirked at her, her reaction was exactly what he wanted.

Kylee shrugged her shoulders, catching a glimpse of the blonde croweater storming into the room, tears streaming down her face. Kylee's brow furrowed and she shook her head. _Damn idiots…_ "I might, if it means I'll get to see Lil…"

"Are you sure you and Lil ain't married?" Chibs piped up, laughing as Kylee hit him on the shoulder. "I would've definitely been at that wedding."

Kylee hit him again, laughing, before she walked over to the pool table and hooked her arms through Opie's big elbow as he was standing off to the side waiting for his turn.

"Hey you, where've you been these days?" He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and handed her the pool cue.

She smiled up at the big man and shrugged her shoulders. "Just been at the diner or at home… where have _you_ been? Where's this fiancée of yours?" She walked up to the pool table and bent down, lining up her shot, she hit the striped ball dead on and watched it sink into the pocket. Seeing the way her father and Uncle Bobby looked at her, she laughed. "Remind yourselves I grew up around here…"

"If you come to the party tonight, you'll get to see her. Is Lil coming to the party?" Opie's voice waivered when Lilly's name fell from his lips, he knew Kylee would notice but Ope chose to ignore it.

Kylee cocked an eyebrow at the man as she nodded her head. "I think so… She's with Juice right now. You're going to stay in your corner and she's going to stay in hers. I don't know what's really going on between you two but you're getting married soon and Juice is a sweetheart. Do not do anything stupid, Ope. If you were still stuck on Lilly, even a little bit then you shouldn't have proposed to what's-her-face." With her peace being spoken, Kylee gave Opie's arm a squeeze before walking out of the clubhouse; completely missing Happy walking into the room and heading straight for the bar.

* * *

><p>Almost midnight and the party was in full swing. Tig and Jax were in the ring, Lilly and Juice were sitting on one of the picnic benches outside watching the fight and Kylee was standing by the office with Gemma scanning the crowd outside, ever so often would she cast a glance at Happy who was sitting with Chibs and Kozik at another picnic table.<p>

She surveyed the crowd again, listening to Gemma ramble on about Donna and Opie's wedding. Her green eyes fell on the table that Hap, Kozik and Chibs were still sitting at and he was staring at her. She cocked an eyebrow at him before looking away from his mesmerizing stare. She heard Gemma snicker and she looked at her.

"What's so funny?" She asked the woman, an eyebrow cocked at her.

Gemma pointed at her, shaking her head. "You two are ridiculous. Why don't you quit fighting the attraction and just be together? He wants you and you want him, what's the big deal?"

"I had my taste of the Tacoma Killer…. Time to move on." Kylee smirked at the shocked look on Gemma's face and shook her head. "Couple days ago… at my house… No big deal, Gem."

Crossing her arms, Gemma started to glare out into the crowd. "No big deal my ass…" She mumbled as her eyes fell on the croweater approaching Hap's table and he pulled her onto his lap and she began sucking on his neck. She smirked. "You tellin' me that's no big deal?" Gemma pointed to the extreme public display of affection Happy was now engaging in with the bleach blonde bitch.

Kylee tried to hide the annoyance on her face but she didn't succeed. "Nope, it's no big deal. It's like I told Jax, we're not married or anything… He's free to do whatever the fuck he wants."

"Oh come on Kylee! I know you, hell I raised you! This bothers you, you can't fuckin' stand now go do something about. Send them all a message… show them he's not for the taken." Gemma threw her hands into the air in frustration before they landed on her hips.

Kylee shook her head, not at all feeding into Gemma's 'words of wisdom'. "We simply had sex, Gemma… It's no big deal… Sex is sex. He doesn't have to slap a label on us, nor do I."

"The Kylee I knew and raised wouldn't be calm about this shit… She'd go out there and make a scene about this shit. Where'd my girl go?" Gemma turned her entire body to face Kylee and the young woman shrugged her shoulders.

The brunette looked between Gemma and Happy, shaking her head. "Fine, ok? It's annoying the fuck out of me… He's just letting her dry hump the shit out of him in front of everyone yet even Jax and Opie are asking me what's going on with us… It ultimately makes me look like a fool and it pisses me off. I don't like it, ok?"

"Go get him then." Gemma pointed to the heavily tattooed Tacoma Killer and cocked an all-knowing eyebrow at the brunette as she nodded her head.

Kylee walked off, her path leading her straight to the picnic table that Happy was sitting at, where he was being rubbed on and kissed all over. Approaching the table, Chibs and Kozik noticed her first before Happy did. Kylee grabbed the croweater by her fake ass blonde hair and yanked her up. "Get bent bitch!"

The scowl forming on Happy's face as his dark eyes connected with her green eyes made her smirk as she grabbed him by his white SAMCRO t-shirt and jerked him up, onto his feet. She lead him into the clubhouse and pushed him up against the bar as her mouth landed on his, tantalizingly moving together. His hands landed on her ass, which was now covered by a silk skirt that fit her so perfectly. He found the zipper and quickly unzipped the skirt a little before his rough hands ripped the rest of the fabric and he heard a growl come from the brunette. He felt her soft skin as oppose to filling more fabric and cloth, so he pulled back to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

As he pulled away from her delicious mouth, Kylee's hands were immediately unbuckling his belt buckle, belt and unzipping his jeans. She pulled the jeans down and he turned them around so her bare ass was hidden from anyone who walked into the clubhouse at that very moment. His hands found her ass again and he lifted her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist and he entered her in one quick motion.

They were completely lost in each other's presence that they didn't hear the clubhouse door open, in walking Tig, Chibs, Lilly and Juice. They all stood stock still as the scene in front of them continued to unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it's been so long but I've been working on my other story :| <strong>

**However, here is a delicious chapter for you beautifully wonderful readers! I hope you all enjoy it, even though I left with a little bit of a cliffhanger ;)**

**Let me know what ya thought of this new one, I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts**


	5. Chapter 5: Their Scary Truths

**June 2009**

Two days since the party and so many questions were stirring for Kylie and Happy. The guys were constantly pestering him about what was going on while Lilly was spending her time trying to get answers from Kylie.

The pair had been dodging all the question they received so far until Lilly and Kylie showed up at the clubhouse to see everyone but instead they saw a huge circle around the ring. Approaching the circle, the girls saw Tig and Happy in the ring.

Hap looked up for a brief second when he caught sight of the brunette and her friend walk up. She looked good, he couldn't deny that but she always looked good… The time he was distracted by Kylie was the same time Tig caught his lip with his fist. Kylie's gasp echoed through the lot and she quickly moved closer to the ring, pushing people out of her way as she went. She saw Clay sitting on top of a picnic table smoking a cigar, talking to Jax and Bobby so she made her way to the president.

"You gotta make them stop, Uncle Clay! This is ridiculous!" She exclaimed, her arms crossed over her chest, looking a bit like her godmother.

Clay stared at Kylie for a few minutes before nodding his head at Bobby who quickly jumped into the ring to stop the fight that becoming more and more violent. Kylie walked over to the group of croweaters and sweetbutts that stood in the corner of the area, two of them were holding clothes and cuts and Kylie immediately caught a glimpse of Happy's cut. She snatched that cut of the croweater's arms before grabbing the other one. "Don't ever touch their shit again, you dumb bitches."

Kylie turned to see her father or bed buddy hugging outside of the ring. She made her way to them just in time to see Happy turn to her and she stopped moving. He had a few cuts of his face but he looked fine.

Gemma approached Kylie and held her out for Tig's cut and Kylie handed it over while never breaking eye contact with the man staring her down. She watched him hold up his hand and summon her to him with his finger. Listening to him, she slowly approached him and he ran a hand down her cheek before his hand grabbed hers, leading her into the clubhouse.

Kylie's eyes fell on her father and Gemma sitting at a table in front of the bar, Tig being patched up. Kylie let go of Hap's hand and walked up to her father, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "This isn't over, Daddy." Her voice was a mere whisper and she quickly left his side, following Happy down the hall to his dorm room.

"My little girl really is all grown up…" Tig whispered to the woman sitting at his side, continuing to rub alcohol on his face to clean up his cuts.

Tig heard her laugh and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry, baby, it's just I've known that since she left for college. I never thought her and the Killa could ever be a possibility. But it's happening."

"He could've come to me… He could've talked to me about that shit, Gem. He just went about shit all the wrong way." Tig slowly stood up and left the clubhouse.

.

.

.

.

Shutting and locking the door, Hap watched Kylie go to the bathroom and grab the first aid kit out of the cabinet under the sink so he sat down on the bed and took his boots off, setting them off to the side.

Kylie appeared in front of him and he looked up to see an indifferent look on her face. "When I ask this question, I don't want any bullshit, obvious answers or lies. I just want you to be honest with me. Ok?" She spoke softly, pouring some alcohol onto a cotton swab.

"Yeah." He grunted, he could only imagine what was about to be asked or said.

She slowly put the cotton swab on the cut above Hap's eye and dabbed the swab on the desired area. "Why'd you get in the ring tonight with my dad?"

"He said we had some shit to work out…" The answer that fell from his lips was simple but it wasn't what Kylie wanted. Hap heard her growl and he smirked, looking back into her green eyes. "He felt disrespected because I didn't talk to him about whatever's happening here."

Kylie nodded her head, done with the first task. Now she just had to put a band-aid on the cuts. "What is really happening here, Happy? It's been a good two months now."

"I don't know, girl… Why? You ready for a ring?" He smirked at her, seeing the annoyed look on her face. "Alright, relax, crazy… I don't know what's happening here. I just know I like being around you."

She nodded her head again, not too sure what to really say. "Maybe we need to figure that out before we continue any further."

"What happened to the Kylie that told me she didn't do relationships? Or the Kylie that said she didn't care about that shit?" He quickly stood up, watching as the brunette took some steps backward, away from him. "How about this? I want you, you want me… Don't make shit complicated, girl."

Kylie shrugged her shoulders, trying not to make eye contact. Her efforts were soon proven a failure as he stalked toward her, pinned her to the wall and lifted her chin up so she could look him in the eyes. "You want me, Kylie?" He whispered to her before his lips landed on hers, briefly. He pulled away, slightly, his face still mere inches away from hers. He grinded his hips in hers, letting her know just how bad he wanted her. "Hm? Tell me what you want, Kylie."

"Yes…" She whispered, her voice was raspy and she nodded her head. "You… I want you, Happy. You know that."

He smirked down at her, grinding his hips into hers again. "How do you want me?" She moaned, feeling the friction he was creating.

"Fuck me against the wall, that dresser, the door, on the floor then end it all in the bed." Kylie stared into his dark eyes, trying to read him.

He lowered himself into a squatting position as he slowly unbuttoned her shorts, pulling them down her long legs before he ran his fingers over the thing fabric of her light blue thong. He looked up at her and she nodded her head, silently giving him permission to continue his actions. Standing upright again, his hands made quick work getting her tank tops off her body and her bra landed somewhere on the room as he took a nipple into his mouth. Happy felt her tense body loosen up and he couldn't help the cocky smirk that washed over his face. Pulling it between his teeth, Hap bit down on her nipple before running his tongue over it a few times and moving to the other breast. Repeating his actions, his dark eyes flicked up to look into her green ones and they shared a smile before his lips moved away from her breast as they traveled north, up her chest, neck and straight to her lips. He picked her up and lowered her onto his hard member.

Hearing her gasp practically boosted his ego as the pace was quickly created, both of them grunting, moaning and panting. Kylie had her nails dug so far into Hap's skin, she could feel the blood pooling around her fingertips but she didn't give a damn, he was driving her crazy. As if it wasn't fast enough, he picked up the pace, pounding into her at an unforgivable pace. All he paid attention to was the sound of her moans and the way his name sounded falling from her delicious lips that he couldn't get enough of.

He felt her walls tighten around him and her body started to shake with the waves of perfect, delicious, absolute pure bliss crash over her and Hap quickly moved them, slamming her into the dresser drawers on the other side of the room and his pace picked up again.

Feeling her clamp down around him in a matter of minutes again had the man losing control and blowing his load as well. His eyes never tore away from hers as he pulled out of her and set her back on the floor.

"Come over tonight." She whispered, not really sure why she said it.

Hap pulled his boxers and jeans back up, nodding his head. "I'll think about it…"

"I wasn't asking, Happy." Kylie stated, pulling her thong back into place before pulling her shorts up her legs. "You're coming, fuckin' me into a deep abyss and maybe I'll cook you breakfast."

His eyes lit up at her words. At first, he only heard her command him to do something, but then he heard her next words. A smile appeared on his face and he jerked her to him. "You need to have a talk with your dad, first." He kissed her lips before abruptly leaving her to go pick up her bra and t-shirt.

.

.

.

.

"Why'd you take him to the ring, old man?" Kylie sat down on her father's couch in his living room.

Tig shrugged his shoulders, finally making eye contact with her. "You're my baby girl… I saw you two the other night. Hell we all did and it pissed me the hell off because neither one of you came to me about this shit." Tig took a deep breath, looking away from the brunette. "I saw you walk up to him that night, I saw you push that croweater away from and then lead him into the clubhouse. What started this? What the hell happened to you not wanting to be with a member?"

"Jesus, Daddy… That's what this is? You're upset about it because a sixteen year old me told you I'd never date a member after Jax asked me out… That was seven years ago!" Kylie stood up and walked to the front door, before opening it she turned around again to look at her father. "I hope you're ok with this because it's not over. You know better than anyone else that with a man like him, it's far from over."

Tig nodded his head, looking down at the tan carpet. "Yeah I know, I just figured you'd stick to it. If he hurts you, I will kill him. Remember that."

* * *

><p><strong>August 2009<strong>

Two months, two eventful months full of club issues with Mayans, club issues with new positions and a wedding was put on hold.

Kylie and Happy were going strong, Jax was spending a lot of time when some girl that worked in the office with Gemma, Opie and Donna had called off the wedding because Opie told her that he thought his feelings were Lilly had resurfaced while Lilly and Juice were having their own problems in their relationship.

"Are you sure that's what it says, Lil?" Kylie yelled as she jumped up from her seat on her bed and ran into the bathroom where her best friend was holding a home pregnancy test.

Lilly looked up with a shocked expression on her face and nodded her head. "I'm sure, Ky… You're pregnant, babe."

Her jaw dropped, words were missing from her mind… She was freaking out on the inside and she didn't know what to do. Fucking pregnant… there's no way- well there was a way, oh hell there was a way! Her and Happy were like rabbits, fucking every single chance they got. "That's not possible… we always use protection, we're always safe!"

"You wanna take another one?" Lilly asked, placing the used test on the counter, picking up another test to hand over to the brunette.

Kylie nodded her head. "These things can be wrong. If this one says yes too then we're going to St. Thomas and seeing if they can check me out." Lilly nodded her head and walked out of the bathroom, waiting for Kylie to get done taking the test.

Another 5 minutes passed of the girls sitting on the bed, waiting for the timer to go off so they could check the test but they didn't bet on Jax and Opie walking into the room.

"What the hell are you two up to now?" Opie laid down on the bed as Jax kissed each of their foreheads.

Lilly shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing much, watching time drag on. What about you guys?"

"Just wanted to check in, you guys left in a hurry earlier…" Jax stated, his blue eyes trained on Kylie, who sat staring off into space. "What's up with her?"

Lilly looked at Kylie and laughed before checking her phone to see that time was up and their answer was waiting to be discovered. Lilly jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Jax and Opie shared a confused, 'what-the-fuck' look as Kylie snapped out of her daydream and quickly walked into the bathroom.

"Fucking hell!" Jax and Opie laughed, slowly getting up and moving into the bathroom with the girls. "Goddamn it, this can't be happening!"

Jax moved closer to Kylie, finally noticing the pregnancy tests boxes on the counter and the test in her hand. "Ky? What's going on?" Jax questioned her, taking the test out of her hand.

"Exactly what it looks like, Jackie… My pregnancy test." Kylie let the toilet bowl lid down and sat down on it. "I'm fucking pregnant, I know it. A trip to the St. Thomas won't tell me any differently. Hap's gonna freak!"

Jax squatted in front of her and pulled her hands into his. "Talk to him first, Ky… Don't do anything until you talk to him. He may surprise you."

"Hell, Kylie, he surprised us by getting with you… We all know he's not normally the type to settle down." Opie put himself into the conversation, his arm slung around Lilly's shoulders.

Jax pressed a kiss to Kylie's hands and stood up. "He's still at TM… Go talk to him."

.

.

.

.

Kylie noticed her man standing in the garage talking to Chibs when she got out of her car and started walking toward him.

Hap spotted her and pulled her to him as soon as she got close enough to him. He kissed her hard before letting her go and watching her hug Chibs, kissing his cheek in a greeting.

"What're you doing here, baby?" Hap inquired, pulling her back to him, his arm wrapping around her waist as she stood in front of him, back to chest.

Kylie laid her head on his shoulder and shrugged, "Missed my man… Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Guess so… Come on." He led her to the roof of the clubhouse, climbing up the ladder behind her. Once on top of the roof, he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for what she had to say. "What's going on, Kylie?"

Kylie looked away from him, looking out at the pinkish-orange sky. She loved when the sky looked like that, it was beautiful. "I know it's true and I know this isn't what you want but um…" Kylie looked back at him, he had an eyebrow cocked at her. "Fuck… I'm pregnant, Hap."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well well well... <strong>

**You'll see that I started to add a date in there. Not exact but you get the gist. I know it's not even with the show considering the show started in 2008 and Opie and Donna was already married and had kids but this is so turning into an AU... **

**Let me know what you beauties think of this new one ;) ; Tell me what you think Happy's response to Kylie will be!**


	6. Chapter 6: His Uneasy Love

**Same day - 2009**

Kylie stood there waiting for him to react, respond; hell… she wanted him to something. Anything would suffice, just so she'd know what was happening. But Hap continued to stand stock still, his eyes were at their lightest. Kylie had never seen them so light before.

"Please say something…" She whispered, taking a risky, cautious step toward him. Her hands somehow found their way to sit on her stomach, very protectively, when she came to a stop.

Hap finally looked at her and simply shook his head. It's like he was lost, he didn't know what to do. He had just been told that his girlfriend was pregnant… that was something he never _ever_ wanted: kids. Sure he liked them alright, as long as they weren't acting obnoxiously but that didn't change the way he didn't want them for himself. He looked back up at her again and Kylie watched his eyes quickly turn dark. "What the fuck do you want me to say, Kylie?"

"Something, anything, just give me something. Are you staying, going or what?" Her voice got louder, but not by much.

He ran a hand down his face, looking around for anything… Something to tell him this shit was a dream or a joke. But there was nothing, this was real and Kylie was being serious. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm keeping it. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to do but I'm not killing it and I'm damn sure not letting someone else raise my baby." Kylie looked down at her stomach and shrugged her shoulders. "If you don't want her, then I'll leave… There's no sense in me staying here if you don't want to be anywhere near her."

At her final words, Happy advanced toward the brunette, his hands grabbing at her upper arms and jerking her into him. Their faces were mere inches apart but he didn't care. She just told him that she'd take his kid from him. What the fuck was going through her damn mind to thing that if she kept their baby that he wouldn't find his way into it's life? Hap felt himself wanting the baby more and more as his thoughts continued to project him years into the future. A four year old little boy attached to him, a ten year old little boy wanting to ride his Harley so bad but Hap didn't picture a little girl, like Kylie had just referred to the baby as. Would he still stay with her if she ended up having a girl? There was no doubt about it, he wanted the baby… But he only wanted the baby if he knew he'd be sharing it with her. No other woman was to ever be granted that possibility.

He continued to stare at her as her thoughts went into overload with thoughts of their future, thoughts of her with a growing stomach, thoughts of their unborn child.

But her words pulled him out of his thoughts all too abruptly. "Please don't hurt me or the baby." Kylie took extremely careful note of the new look in his eyes; the look of hurt, pain, rejection.

"You think I'd hurt you or him? You think I'd ever be able to hurt you, Ky?" Hap slowly let go of his death grip on her arms, now noticing just how much pressure he was applying to her.

She shrugged her shoulders before burying her face in his leather covered chest, her arms wrapping around him under his cut as she breathed in his strong scent of leather, cigarettes, cologne and his body wash. Damn did he smell delicious…

"I'm here, baby… If you want to keep him, then we'll keep him. If you're ready for this shit, ready for a kid then we'll do it. But don't you dare, for a fucking second, think that I won't kick your ass if you try to run off with him." He pulled Kylie away from his chest and smirked down at her before pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>October 15, 2009<strong>

"What do you want to do about this shit, man?" Santiago asked his VP as he sat down at the table with him.

Esai Alvarez looked around the room but didn't see any suspicious people. "I don't know yet, man. I know, for sure, they'll probably have that fucker, Happy Lowman, do the dirty shit. That's a fucked up motherfucker, man. I'm tellin' ya!"

"I can't believe they actually blew up our warehouse then they took out Vito. You said they wouldn't do shit…" Santiago took a bite of his sandwich, staring at his VP.

Esai nodded his head, a look on his face that told Santiago that shit was far from over. "I know brotha, I didn't think they'd go that fucking far but I see I was wrong. We need to get back at them for this shit… I'm not fuckin' around this time. Get one of them or their family members."

"Man, that ain't cool… Their families ain't got shit to do with this. It's just them, man." He sat back in his chair.

The VP shook his head. "Don't care, they came after us… Blowing up something we hold dear to us, it's only fair that we do the same." Esai looked around again, as if he was expecting someone. "Look up everything you can on them… Find out who has close family. Follow them."

Santiago just nodded his head, he was officially tired of arguing with Esai. "You got plans today?"

"Yeah, Dia's got a doctor's appointment, I told her I'd go with her. Speaking of which, I need to go. Just do what I ask, man. Call me when you got some shit to show me."

* * *

><p><strong>Same day – 10.15.09<strong>

Kylie was about seventeen weeks along now and she was starting to show more and more.

Everyone, all the family, friends, everyone took the news of the pregnancy surprising well; especially Gemma. Tig took a little time to adjust to his baby girl having a baby of her own but he finally got on board with it.

Kylie even called her estranged mother and told her the news, to which Anna told Kylie that she had to make a visit to San Diego as soon as possible. Kylie didn't really take her mother seriously, she didn't care to. If Anna really cared like she pretended to, Anna would move mountains to pay Kylie and the baby a visit… not the other way around.

The brunette was supposed to be finding out the gender of the baby today and that's exactly where she was headed when she ran into a brick wall of a man, wearing a Mayan cut and a green bandana around his head. His piercing hazel eyes screamed at her to quickly apologize and make sure not to flash her right hand at him or he'd see the smiley face tattoo on her fourth finger.

"Oh, I'm so sorry… I'm such a klutz." Kylie tried to appear apologetic and genuinely sorry.

Esai nodded his head as he opened the door to the building open for her. "No problem, Mama, 's all good."

Kylie put her right hand in her leather jacket pocket and smiled at him. "Thank you, and again, I'm sorry." Once he smiled back at her and nodding his head, she walked further into the doctor's office to go to the front desk to sign in. When she turned around, she noticed him walking up to a woman sitting down in the waiting room.

Kylie pulled out her phone once she found a seat and dialed her boyfriend's number. She looked around the waiting room, seeing a lot of women but some of them had men with them. She smiled at the sight as she heard Happy's raspy voice greet her.

"Hey baby, I'm at the doctor's office. The appointment is in about thirty minutes. Are you still coming?" She spoke into the phone, trying her hardest not to be loud.

"_Yeah, Ky, I'm on my way now. You ok?" _Hap yelled into the phone, the roar of motorcycles in the background.

"I'm fine, just um… baby, there's a Mayan here. He's with a woman though, it just freaked me out…" Kylie whispered into the phone, looking around the waiting room again. "Please just hurry up and get here."

"_Shit, baby, just keep an eye on him… I'll be there soon. I'm pulling onto Main Street now."_ They said their farewells and ended the call.

Ten minutes later, Kylie heard the roar of motorcycles in the parking lot and she looked over at the Mayan and his girlfriend who was looking every bit of confused as she looked relieved.

Esai stood up when he saw the door open but immediately reached for his gun inside his cut when he saw Happy and Jax walk through the door. Jax nodded at Esai and threw his hands up.

"We're not here for you, man. Chill." Jax stated as Happy approached Kylie who was standing up.

"Then why are you here, Teller?" Esai's hand that was on his gun fell to his side. He looked down at the woman beside him and he gave her a small smile.

Happy grabbed ahold of Kylie and wrapped her up in his arms, before his large hand landed on her stomach and he kissed her. "Hey gorgeous."

"My sister's here… Is that ok with you?" Jax answered Esai, his eyes landing on Kylie and Happy as he did so. "Next time, I'll check with you to make sure we can go to a doctor's appointment in our town."

"Well Kylie, are you sure you don't want to know?" The nurse asked her as she looked at her.

Kylie nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm sure. Not today anyway…"

"Hold the hell up… We want to know!" Jax was standing against the wall by the door, looking at Kylie.

Hap shrugged his shoulders. "Can you tell us without telling her?"

"Yes, as long as Mom is ok with this?" The nurse looked at Kylie and Kylie nodded her head.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, San… Hap has an old lady, I saw them together today. I want her!" Esai spoke to his right hand man.<p>

Santiago looked at his VP like he was crazy. "What do you want done?"

"Take her out. Make it look like an accident… Hell I don't care just make sure our name isn't nowhere near it." Esai stood up from the table, patted his brother on the shoulder and left him to take care of business.

.

.

A couple hours later, it was about nine o'clock and the plan was set. Santiago felt weird about doing this but he was given an order so he had to go through with it. He gathered two other Mayans, Kato and Reggie, leaving to go to Charming to handle their task: _Take out Happy Lowman's old lady. _It was simple, short and easy to take care of. They were to call Esai once the woman was taken care and they were clear of the area. Simple, short and easy... it's all he had to do. He still felt weird about it but it didn't change anything.

Santiago, Kato and Reggie all sat behind the bushes in front of a building on Main Street across the street from Lee and Lil's. They saw their target sitting at the bar, on the phone and they quickly moved closer. No bikes in sight, no Sons in sight and now were their chance. Santiago pulled his gun out of his cut, aimed it at their target and fired. Hearing the glass break, they took off around the corner, trying to get as far away from the diner as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here this is... <strong>

**Don't kill me ;) **

**Chapter 7 might go up tonight, maybe tomorrow night. **

**_Let me know what you guys think of this new one  
><em>**


	7. Chapter 7: Her Saving Grace

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
><em>  
><em>I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead<br>_  
><em>I still see your reflection inside of my eyes<br>_  
><em>That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life<em>

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
><em>  
><em>with a broken heart that's still beating<br>_  
><em>In the pain, is there healing<br>_  
><em>In your name, I find meaning<em>

* * *

><p><strong>October 15, 2009 - Late evening<strong>

Kylie instantly hit the ground as the pain coursed through her. She screamed but heard nothing as her hands felt around her body for the wound. She felt the blood soaking up her shirt and sticking to her body as her fingers touched the bullet wound. She leaned up to the best of her ability without hurting herself and saw the blooding pouring out of her body.

"Oh god, the baby… oh my sweet baby." She whispered, as she reached in her back pocket to pull her phone out. "Fuck." She dialed the number she'd come to learn by heart and held the phone to her ear. When she heard Happy greet her so sweetly, her voice barely allowed her to say anything. "Hap, please… The baby." Was the only words she managed as she fell unconscious.

.

.

.

.

Hap had been at his and Kylie's house that had just been purchased. He was sitting with Jax, Juice, and Lilly in the living room. They were talking about nonsense when his phone went off, signaling a phone call. He saw Kylie's name on the screen and he smiled, taking the call and greeting her as soon as he felt the phone on the side of his face.

He heard her weak voice plead with him and then mention their baby. He got nothing else.

"Kylie, what?" He spoke into the phone, sitting up off the back of his recliner. "Baby, talk to me!" He waited a few minutes for her response but he didn't get it. "Kylie, this isn't funny, baby, what's going on?" The silence was damn loud through the phone. He had heard absolutely nothing.

Hap jumped up out of his chair and shut the phone, chucking it across the room and looked around the room to see Jax, Juice and Lil staring him with utter confusion and shock written on their faces.

"I don't fuckin' know what's going on… I could barely hear her but she said something about the baby. I gotta get to the diner…" Hap quickly explained himself as he was walking out the door, picking up his keys as he went.

He felt them hot on his heels as he swung a leg over his bike and turned over the ignition. "We're going with you brotha!" Jax yelled over the roar of the single motorcycle.

Hap watched his brothers get on their motorcycles and Lilly got on Juice's right behind him. They quickly sped through the neighborhood and onto the main roads to get to Main Street where the diner was.

* * *

><p><strong>October 16, 2009 - After midnight<strong>

The waiting room was full of Sons and old ladies, even croweaters and sweetbutts were there. Kylie was all too liked in that life. She tried all too hard to be nice to everyone and most everyone returned the gesture.

Happy paced the large room to the best of his ability considering it was packed to capacity and the nurses were complaining about the oversized group of people. Gemma had already exchanged words with a doctor and the doctor told her to keep everyone quiet and reigned in.

There was two doctors who walked into the area, one Hap recognized as Kylie's doctor they saw earlier in the day when Kylie had her appointment.

"I know you are all Kylie's family but right now, we just need to talk to her immediate family." Doctor William Henson stated.

Kylie's OB-GYN, Doctor Leslie Curry stepped in front of Dr. Henson and looked around the room, trying to spot familiar faces. "How about we just take Mr. Lowman and Kylie's father with us… News will relay to each of you. But these are two very important people that need to be the first to know everything."

Tig nodded his head. "That's fine with me."

"Nah, Jax comes too… That's his little sister." Happy grunted as he followed the doctor's out of the area. Tig and Jax followed close behind him, sharing concerned looks with each other.

Dr. Henson and Dr. Curry led them into a private office and pointed to some chairs. The men shook their heads and all stood together by the door.

"I know you guys are concerned about everything happening right now but I'm going to start with Kylie's health." Dr. Henson shared a look with the doctor beside him before continuing. "She's stable, the bullet is out but she's still unconscious from the medications. She should be waking up in about an hour or so."

Dr. Curry looked at the ground as Dr. Henson spoke but quickly looked up just in time for him to finish his explanation. "You guys are worried about the baby as well and that's to be expected… And that's why I'm here. The bullet pierced her stomach, the baby was almost hit as well. However the blood loss and Kylie's blood pressure skyrocketed in the time she fell unconscious and she went into labor. Because she wasn't far enough along yet, the baby rapidly lost-."

"Get to the fucking point, doc!" Happy grunted, interrupting the doctor as he began stepping closer to the doctors.

Dr. Curry nodded her head, she understood his impatience. "She lost the baby, Mr. Lowman. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

"God—Goddamn it!" Happy's voice was barely above a whisper as he buried his face in his hands.

His brothers had never seen so much emotion out of him and they'd yet to see it all. They watched the stoic Killer sink to the floor.

The room was silent for a minute before the sound of his crying, his sniffling, his pain bled through the air. Jax looked up from his hand and pointed to the door, silently telling Tig to leave and take the doctors with him. Jax squatted on the floor and placed a hand on Happy's shoulder, slowly pushing his head away from the man's knees.

"Get up, man…" Jax whispered, looking at the man's tear-stained face. There was no emotion in his eyes despite the tears rolling down his face. "Get up, go find her room and be with her."

Happy wiped his tears away and slowly brought himself up on his feet again. "This is going to crush her and I don't know how to even walk in that room to tell her this shit." His voice was nothing but a raspy whisper.

"If you want me to do it, I will, man…" Jax looked around the office and shook his head.

Hap shook his head, following Jax's gaze. "No. It's my job, my business, my woman… I have to do this."

"I want you to stay here with her when go get the retaliation for her." Jax watched the anger quickly flash across Hap's face.

He shook his head again, pissed off that Jax would even suggest this. "Nah man, absolutely not. They shot my woman, they came after her- came after my family. That kill is mine. Every single one of them; they're mine."

"She's gonna need you…"

Hap nodded his head as he cracked his knuckles. "I'll add you to the hit list if you try to go without me. Got it?"

Jax simply nodded as he watched the man leave the room only to be bombarded by his brothers and Gemma, hugging him. Jax stepped out of the room they were in and walked up to Lilly, who was standing against a wall, alone.

"You ok, Lil?" Jax wrapped an arm around her and pulled her flush against him.

She didn't say anything as she relaxed against him. He pressed a kiss to her head and stood there, letting her lean on him.

* * *

><p><em>One of these days the sky's gonna break<em>

_And everything will escape and I'll know_

_One of these days the mountains_

_Are gonna fall into the sea and they'll know_

_That you and I were made for this_

_I was made to taste your kiss_

_We were made to never fall away_

* * *

><p><strong>October 16, 2009 - Early morning<strong>

Happy sat in the room with Kylie for what seemed like weeks but it'd only been a few hours. She still hadn't woken up and he was started to get worried that he was gonna lose her just like he lost his daughter.

He let his mind travel back to earlier that day when that damn nurse told him he would have a little girl. He jumped out of his damn skin as the words but he grew on it. He grew on the idea of having a little girl, hoping that she'd end up being like her mother.

He had already pictured a little girl clinging to his hip, messing with something. He pictured a little girl tracing his tattoos and a little girl looking so similar to Kylie, being as beautiful as possible.

Once again, he was pulled out of the heartbreaking thoughts by movement out of the corner of his eye. His head turned to the right and he saw Kylie moving her legs, her eyes fluttering open and finally letting him see the beautiful green orbs he'd been dying to look into since he found her on the floor of the diner.

"It's just a gunshot wound, nothing to get all bent out of shape about." She stated, smiling at him.

Happy shook his head as he grabbed her hand. "Baby…" He started but words failed him. Everything was failing him right now and he couldn't fucking deal with it anymore. "I gotta tell you something, Ky…"

"Well don't make me wait, what is it, Happy?"

He pressed a kiss to her hand, her heart pounding as she anticipated his words. "When you were shot, the bullet hit the baby and you lost it."

Kylie jumped forward only to fall right backwards in absolute pain. "Goddamn it! That hurt!"She watched Happy jump up and check her over. "Stop it, just stop… I'm fine… Jesus."

"Let me get the doctor, baby." He leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead but she pulled further away from him. "I'll be back."

Kylie watched him walk out of the room and she rolled her eyes, feeling the burn as she did so. The tears started to form in her eyes before they quickly fell. She tried to wipe them away but that damn sure didn't stop her heart from aching and breaking. Her hands flew to her face trying to stifle her cries but her sobs still broke through the silent room. Kylie heard the door open and she quickly tried to wipe her tears away again, hoping this time she could calm herself down enough to appear presentable to a damn doctor.

Hap walked in the room first, his dark orbs already boring holes through her soul. He abruptly turned around and pushed Dr. Henson out the door. "Give us a few minutes, just stay here. Let me calm her down."

Dr. Henson sympathetically nodded his head and Hap walked back into the room, shutting the door as he went.

Happy approached the bed, his weak, broken girlfriend slightly sitting up, her face buried in her hands and she was shaking uncontrollably.

He slowly placed his hands on her upper arms, slowly moving her forward before slipping behind her and pulling her against him.

"Oh, god, Hap!" She sobbed, feeling his arms wrapped tightly around her body. "I'm so sorry, baby."

As if they weren't close enough, he pulled her closer against him, burying his head in the crook of her neck. He pressed a kiss to the exposed skin before her sobbing stopped and she tried to pull away from him.

"How can you be near me? How could you possibly still care about me?" Kylie's voice was just a mere whisper.

Hap carefully grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at him. "Because I fuckin' love you, Kylie and I'm not going anywhere. Baby, this is not your fault… None of this is because of you so stop thinking that."

"Will you please tell me what it was?" She whispered, completely ignoring his confession.

He stared at her for a minute, noticing her as she ignored what he had just told her. "We were going to have a girl."

"I know how much you wanted a boy, I guess it's good that we lost her then huh?" Kylie spoke so dryly, so emotionless as she stared at the wall behind them.

Still holding her chin, his grip tightened and he jerked her face closer to his. "Shut the fuck up, right now!"

"I'm just telling the truth, Happy." She stated, simple as that.

His dark eyes fell from her green eyes and landed on her lips, pressing his lips to hers, his hand released her chin and cupped her cheek.

She pulled away and stared at him for a minute before looking down at her body, her protruding stomach was no more. Now it was just flat.

"I'm sorry, Hap." She whispered, her hands finding his.

He watched her turn around and lean back against him, adjusting herself to be comfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>October 16, 2009 - Late morning, early afternoon<strong>

Gemma gingerly opened the door to the room with Lilly and the doctor behind her.

They walked further into the room to see Happy and Kylie lying chest to back on the bed, asleep. Gemma turned to look at Lilly when she heard the young girl say aw.

"At this point, it all depends on how she mentally heals from this. She's going to need him, a lot. She's going to need you all." Dr. Henson informed the women. "Her wound will heal and I'm not that concerned her other wounds as long as she's got a great support system helping her through it."

Lilly nodded her head. "When can she go home?"

"Give it a few more days, I wanna make sure her stitches come out smoothly which they should come out in three days." He looked back at the bed to see the couple still lying together peacefully.

Once again, Lilly nodded her head, looking back at the couple as well before looking at Gemma with tears in her eyes. "Should we take care of the nursery or wait for her to get released first?"

"You should probably wait; it's all dealt with in different ways. That may her final goodbye to her losses which could ultimately push her to properly heal so you should wait."

Gemma nodded her head. "Ok, thanks Doc." She left the room, only hoping that Lilly and the doctor was right behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't fuckin' kill meeee ;|<strong>

**How bad is it that I was actually tearing up as I typed this all up? Well, whatever. I'm already getting attached to these characters and this story even though I love my other series and my OC from that story. **

**Let me know about this! The feedback on the last chapter was amazing and I loved hearing from every single one of you . **

_**Lovejns29  
>Happys-OldLady<br>Legolas' Girl 31  
>Emmettluver2010<br>HappyforHap  
>fairytellerxo<strong>_

_**You all made my day when I read your reviews, soo thank you all so much. I look forward to hearing from you all about this new one!**_


	8. Chapter 8: His Undying Loyalty

**October 21, 2009 **

She'd been out of the hospital for two days and had spent every waking hour as far away from the nursery as she could. Kylie avoided the room at the end of the hall as best she could until this morning. She stood outside her bedroom door, listening to the cry that bounced off the walls and stabbed at her heart.

She was still grieving and she knew Happy was in the same boat as her. She knew he cared so deeply about their unborn child, she knew his world had fallen around him and she couldn't even bear the thought of him being any further hurt. She had spent a lot of her avoiding him, too. She was constantly reminded of the loss they took in, she looked at him and saw a little boy with tan skin and dark-as-knight eyes and almost died every time he appeared in her eye sight.

The only time they'd really spent together that Kylie allowed was at night, when they'd share a bed. He'd sleep on his back with his right arm slung over his eyes while his left hand rested on his bare chest. Kylie laid on her side with her right hand underneath her pillow and her left arm stretched out toward him, her hand on top of his. That was the most contact they shared since a week ago, two nights before the accident.

Kylie heard another gut-wrenching, heartbreaking sob and she'd had enough. This wasn't him… he didn't display any emotions like this. He was always the stoic Killer he had always been. But not since the night he told her what really happened. The man was a damn wreck. He was on the verge of losing his mind, trying to fight through the pain he woke up with every single day since it happened.

Kylie slowly approached the room and when she looked inside, she saw him sitting in the rocking chair that was in the corner of the room. His head was in his hands and he was shaking bad.

The brunette walked to him. She put a hand on his head and her thumb moved back and forth, slowly. Her hand fell as he moved back to look up at her.

Their eyes stayed locked on each other for what felt like an eternity. The eye contact remained as Kylie pushed his hands out of her way so she could lower herself onto his lap.

Hap quickly adjusted her so that she was straddling him and he foolishly leaned forward, placing a hard, rough, demanding kiss to her lips. Kylie opened her mouth a little, just to let his tongue slip through and start to work against hers in a battle that Happy knew he could win.

Kylie pulled away, knowing where it could head, knowing the hold he could have on her, she had to stop it before it went further. "This isn't right, especially not here."

"Yeah? When will it be right, Kylie? I'm not trying to push you on this shit but Jesus, Ky, you won't even fucking touch me unless you think I'm asleep at night and you put your hand on mine." He ran a hand down his face and looked away from her for a few minutes, as if he was gathering his thoughts. "Stop treating me like I don't understand what you're fuckin' feelin'. I lost my child, too… That was my kid, too, Kylie. She was my baby, too… I didn't even mind having a little girl but now I just want to take it all back. Why wasn't I there with you? Why wasn't anyone there with you? Normally, you always have someone with you… That shit doesn't even matter. I'm going to fix that shit, though. I'm not going to let those fuckers get away with what they did. The pain they caused you, the disrespect they showed you, it's fuckin' ridiculous and if you think for one damn second that I won't fix us too then you better get your damn head on straight, baby because I'm not losing you too."

Kylie didn't say anything; she just nodded her head and moved forward just enough to rest her head on his shoulder, burying her face in his neck. She relished in the feel on being in his arms again, she loved it more than anything. She loved the feeling of his warm skin, the smell of him was so damn intoxicating and she loved it so much.

Hap wrapped his arm around her a little tighter as his other hand snaked up her shirt and started to rub her back. This is what he was missing, this is what he was in desperate need of: His beautiful old lady's sweet presence.

* * *

><p>Kozik watched from the door way as the couple drifted off to sleep in their child's nursery, slowly rocking back and forth in the rocking chair Kylie picked out two weeks ago for the room.<p>

He couldn't help but be so sad about the way his brother felt and that damn brunette in his arms… Kozik was broken up about their tragedy much like the rest of their large family was.

Jax and Lilly hadn't left Hap and Kylie's house either. Jax told Clay he needed time and the club needed time for Hap to get back in the right mindset so he could do what was needed, what was right.

Clay respected the wishes of his step-son, but he also understood why his entire club needed some time to recover from the tremendous lost. Clay had to grieve too, but more importantly, Clay had to help his wife through the loss. Kylie was their goddaughter, Kylie was like their daughter… Clay had always had a close relationship with Kylie but so did Gemma. Gemma was the mother that Anna Parker couldn't be, that she wouldn't be. Gemma had watched Anna pack her shit and abandon Kylie when Kylie was two years old, all for a damn man in Nevada. Gemma instantly grabbed Kylie and took her under her wing, raising her, loving her, teaching her and in turn, Kylie fell in love with the woman too. Kylie loved Gemma with every fiber of her being, for all intents and purposes, Gemma was Kylie's mother and no one could change that.

Clay gave his club the need time because Clay understood all too well what they were all going through: the loss of a very special family member.

Lilly told Juice she had needed her own time to grieve over the loss of her best friend's daughter and her goddaughter. Juice understood, hell, Juice was hurting too. He wasn't extremely close to Happy and Kylie like most everyone else but he understood the loss of the baby very well. He was hurt by it too.

However, Juice didn't miss the instant comfort Kylie received from Jax. He didn't miss the way his girlfriend clung to his VP as if they were dating. He didn't say anything about it though, he wanted to see a different side of the reasoning behind the way they held onto each other like lifelines. He chose to believe it was their many years of friendship that was weighing in to help them in their time of need.

"You gotta be happy for her in a sense, ya know." Lilly's voice whispered through the air behind him.

Kozik flung his head back and saw the tiny dark haired beauty standing against the wall behind him and he nodded his head. "Yeah I do… She found happiness and someone to truly care for her the way she deserves. It sucks because it's him but she couldn't have picked a better man. He'll treat her like a queen, exactly how she deserves to be treated."

"Yeah, you're right… Which is how it's been for her since they got together… They love each other, I know they'll pull through so don't even think about getting righteous with yourself and trying to win her back."

Kozik chuckled. "Not that that was my plan, don't make it seem like it wouldn't be a damn challenge. She hates my fuckin' guts and I've moved on quite well, thank ya very much, Lillian."

"Are you really here because your brother is going through a rough time?" Lilly came to stand beside him and he looked down at her, nodding his head.

Kozik looked back at the couple to see Kylie burying her face further into Hap's neck and he chuckled. "Yeah I am… I wouldn't stand a chance against him even if I did come to Charming for her… he's got a pretty tight hold on her. That right there? Lil, they need each other. They're only going to get through this shit with the help of each other and nothing else." Kozik looked down at her again, noticing the difference in her demeanor. "Don't get any damn ideas, yourself. That's your best friend, practically sisters, remember? Don't fuckin' go after him…"

"I'm with Juice." She stated simply.

He shook his head, smirking. "Cuddling with Jax, pining after Hap. Look at you go, it's a fuckin' record, Lil. Still heartbroken over Opie dumping you six years ago, looking for solace anywhere. I can't say I don't get it but I can't say I'm ok with what you're doing. You could take down the entire fucking club if you keep this shit up. Ope doesn't like you being with Juice? Imagine what he'd do if he found out you were screwing around with Jax."

* * *

><p>After Kozik's talk with Lilly, he felt a little better about what he had planned to tell Hap. He had taken notice in Lilly's helping hand to the man and he'd plan to rag on Hap's ass for it but now it was so needed. It'd still happen, Kozik was sure of that.<p>

Kozik watched as Happy woke up from his spot in the rocking chair, Kylie still asleep in his lap. "Why don't you put her in your bedroom and go for a ride with me?"

"Nah, I'm not leaving the house. What's up?" Hap shook his head, slowly standing up, taking the brunette with him. He adjusted her so that he was carrying like she was his bride.

Kozik shrugged his shoulders. "What's up with you and Lilly? I see that whore flirting around with you and it's sickening. She's supposed to her best friend." Kozik wore a disgusted look on his face before he pointed at Kylie.

"Nothing's going on with her… In case you didn't notice, my mind is in a completely different place than paying attention to pussy throwing itself in my face. She's got her on leather-clad dick to ride… I'm not interested in her ass."

Kozik smiled, nodding his head. "I was hoping you didn't have your head up your ass about that shit. She's fucked up, man… Opie did a real good number on her ass and she ain't ever gotten over that shit. Just don't feed into that shit."

"Wait a damn minute. What are you talking about? How do you know how that shit about Lilly?" Hap stopped walking, slowly placing Kylie on their king size bed. "What do you know about Ky?"

Kozik shook his head. "I spent some time with them in LA. I'd go visit them a lot. Back when me and Tig were tight, he'd always tell me to go check on them so I would… Me and Kylie had a thing going for a little bit until I broke it off with her. That's all it was, brotha."

"Nah, she said she's never been with another Son." Happy shook his head, disbelieving everything he was hearing.

Kozik shook his head again. "She hates me for breaking shit off with her… She had just told me that she thought she had deeper feelings for me and I had already planned to cut shit off before it got deeper. That's why Tig hates my guts now."

"I don't even know how to fuckin' accept this shit. I got enough going on right now, man… Just stay the hell away from her. I'm not fuckin' playin' with you." Hap pushed the man out of the room, only to slam the door shut and hear a groggy moan from his girl. He quickly turned around to see her sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "Hey, beautiful… sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

She gave him a small smile, looking around the room. "What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" He walked to her, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he did questioned her.

She grabbed his muscular arm and pulled him to her, pulling him further onto the bed. She laid down as he did the same, their faces almost touching. "I know you, Lowman. I know when something's bothering you so spill it."

"Kozik told me about your history together." Hap's voice was so full of annoyance and sadness at the same time.

Kylie closed her eyes for a brief moment before they opened again, her green eyes peering into his dark orbs. "I'm sorry I lied to you… I just didn't want to count that as anything. We just slept together when he came to see me and Lil, that's it. Besides, it doesn't matter anyway…"

"I can forgive you… But only if you stay here with me for just a little longer. Just until Jax tells me it's time to go." Hap pressed his lips to hers, briefly.

She smiled, nodding her head. "You guys got some club business?"

"Something like that. Everyone's going except Quinn. He's in town and he'll be here to keep an eye on you and Lilly." He kissed her again. "Kozik thinks she's trying to fuck me."

Kylie laughed, the first real laugh she'd released since before the accident. "Wouldn't doubt it… Lilly likes things she knows she'll never get." Kylie adjusted herself to be even closer to her man. "I don't care but the minute she makes a move on, you better tell me so I can kick her ass. I'm not playing."

"Alright, alright, Rocky… I get it. I know you don't like sharing, I'm not gonna let shit happen anyway." Hap let his hand slip up the back of her shirt and he began rubbing her back again. "You doin' ok, babe?"

Kylie nodded her head. "You're damn right I don't like sharing. What's mine is mine and everyone will do well to understand and live by that concept." She wiggled around, making his hands go in various other places. "Yeah, I guess so… I'm pissed off that some fucker shot me, though. What about you?"

"I know, I know, killer… calm down, relax." He laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him. "Be careful with that… Some might think it's an invitation. I'm better when I'm near you… It's harder when I'm away from you" Hap watched the look on Ky's face change from a smirk to a sad expression quickly. He pressed his lips to her, letting the kiss linger for a moment before pulling away and kissing her forehead. "I meant it the other day when I said I love you, Ky… I do love you."

Kylie smiled, nodding her head. "You know I love you too… You know you can't get rid of me." She pressed her lips to his briefly before pulling away to bury her face in his chest. "I just wish I knew why this happened to us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok soooo... I really just wanted to address the feedback I received on the last chapter... It was all great except one that informed me that they'd no longer be reading the story. That's fine, I expected upset readers but I didn't expect it to be that deep. <strong>

**For those of which that didn't like the chapter for it's contents and results of what happened to Kylie, I'm sorry... really, I am but it was apart of the story- had to go down like that. **

* * *

><p><strong>Continued AN: As for this new chapter, the grieving process is long from over for the couple. They still have so much grief that needs to be released before they can truly go back to their happy ways. <strong>

**Let me know what you think of this new one ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Their Recovery

**October 22, 2009**

Hap slowly prepared himself for the time that he'd waited for. He put his knife in the holster, a pocket knife in his front pocket before walking around to the other side of the room to grab his guns out of his nightstand drawer.

He stuck his 9mm in the back of his waistband, put another 9mm in one holster on the inside of his cut, then repeated the action with his kimber stainless.

Hap turned to look at the bathroom door when he heard the shower stop running so he walked toward the room, taking the 9 out of his waistband and his cut, he placed both of the items on the bed before moving to the bathroom and standing against the doorjamb.

Kylie felt eyes on her but she chose to acknowledge the person watching her as she unwrapped the towel from her body and let it drop to the floor. She pulled a thong on her body after she rubbed lotion all over herself.

The rough, large hands that landed on her hips as she reached forward, over the counter to grab her bra almost scared her. She moved backward, closer to the body and pressed her ass against him.

"You leavin' me?" Her voice finally came to life as one of Hap's hands traveled toward the front of her thong and slowly snaked inside of the article of clothing.

He pressed her lips to the crook of her neck before moving his lips up her neck. He nodded his head and mumbled a 'Yes' before the hand that was still on her hip snaked up her body and grabbed a hold of her breast. Squeezing it roughly before he jerked her around the face each other and his lips found hers as he hoisted her up and placed her on the counter. He watched her scramble to get out of the thong before her attention was adverted to the other things currently in her way of getting what she was after.

She tugged his jeans and boxers down. "We can't do this right now, Ky." His voice waivered as her hand grabbed a hold of his semi-hard cock.

"I want you…" She whispered as she scooted closer to the edge and he couldn't fucking say no to her. He couldn't deny her of her desires, god forbid she'd ever ask him to leave or for a break-up… Hap knew he wouldn't be able to tell her no.

He nodded his head and spread her legs wider. He ran a hand down to the center, rubbing vigorously as her moans got just a bit louder. He felt her nails digging into his arm a little deeper and he laughed, he knew what she wanted so he sank two fingers into her. He thrust in and out of her a few times before Kylie fell forward, her entire body rocking with bliss-filled pleasure.

He took that as a confirmation to continue dishing out the very thing they both wanted. He jerked her closer to the edge, not even bothering with a condom, he entered her in one quick motion.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, clawing at his back. "This is so good." Her raspy voice was just a mere whisper and she couldn't stop the feelings that coursed through her. She missed the feel of him so bad, she missed their strong connection, their beautiful bodies working in sync for each other. She craved this so bad and here he was, giving her exactly what she needed, what she wanted. "Please don't stop, please, Hap. Oh fuckin' hell."

* * *

><p>After their round in the bathroom, Hap reassembled himself, gathering his gun and cut to go downstairs to meet his brothers and Lilly. Kylie gingerly got dressed as he did and apologized for being so pushy with him.<p>

"You're apologizing to me about wanting to fuck me? Jesus, baby, you really are twisted up right now." He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, his hands landing on her ass.

She shrugged her shoulders, not really sure what to say to him. "I know my emotions have been all over the place and I'm sorry about it. I know we still have so much shit to overcome but I just needed you."

"Don't ever apologize for your life or death need for my dick." He laughed at her as she smacked his arm.

Pushing him away from her, she tried to run to the door to get away from him but he caught her all too easily. "I don't have a life or death need for your dick… I just missed you."

"I missed you too, baby. You gotta do me a favor, ok?" Hap watched Kylie nod her head, confusion written on her face. "Just listen to Quinn, he's just trying to keep you safe. The Mayans don't know we are coming after them. So just stay with him and don't give him a hard time. I told him you'd be easy to entertain as long as he didn't cheat during poker if you wanted to play. He said he'd watch any movies with you as long as they aren't chick flicks. So be good to him." He pressed his lips to hers. "Me, Jax, and Opie will be back tonight."

Kylie nodded her head, pulling him tighter against. "I'll be good if he's good. Please just be safe and come home to me. I don't like sleeping alone in this big ass bed you just had to have." Hap smirked. "I would've been fine with just a twin sized bed, that way you wouldn't be able not to cuddle with me."

"I love you, beauty… Be good for my brother and maybe I'll come home and spoon with your needy ass." Kylie laughed and nodded her frantically. "You tell anyone I said that and I'm coming after you."

She was still laughing as he placed his empty threats on her. "That's the idea, isn't it?" He looked at her like she was just crazy and he just shook his head.

"Come on, you're not locking yourself in here. We gotta get through this shit and you're not going to do that by staying in her all day." He pushed her in front of him, walking out of the room and down the stairs to the living room.

"Bout damn time… What took you so long?" Jax asked, looking between the couple.

"Got held up, shut the fuck up, shithead." Hap barked at the blonde biker.

Kozik chuckled, shaking his head. "Got held up my ass… You can't keep her quiet for a damn second."

"Glad to see you two are working through all this shit together…" Lilly stated, looking at Kylie before turning her attention to Happy.

Kozik raised his eyebrows at the dark-haired beauty and rolled his blue eyes. "I bet you are, Lillian."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She turned her attention away from Hap to look at Kozik.

Kylie leaned closer to Hap, already annoyed with everyone. "Exactly what he said, Lilly. Just everyone please shut up. Jax, Kozik, Hap, you guys need to go ahead and go to the clubhouse… everyone's probably waiting on you. Where's Quinn?"

"He's out back, on the phone with Tig. Probably catching hell for his new duty." Jax stood up, walking up to Kylie and Hap. He pulled her away from her man and hugged her. "I love you, Ky, you know? I'm going to help him take care of this horseshit then I'm coming back and kicking your ass in a good game of pool. So get ready to have your ass handed to you, ok?"

Kylie laughed, nodding her head. "Alright, alright… if you say so. Quit being so soft and go kick some ass." She pulled away from Jax and turned to Kozik. "Stay out of trouble, asshole. Hap seems to like you for some reason so don't go being a jackass and get yourself hurt."

"Love you, beauty. I'll be back in no time. You want a souvenir?" Hap pulled her back to him, his arms wrapping around her again, his hands finding their rightful resting spot on her ass.

"No, I really don't, damn crazy ass! I just want you to come back to me…Do that because I love you, baby." She pressed her lips to his before pushing him away from her.

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting Game Hour 2:<strong>

"Can I ask you something without you finding offense in it?" Quinn looked at the brunette who was sitting across from him at the kitchen table. Kylie nodded her head, confusion etched on her face. "What's with all the tension between you and Lil?"

Kylie shrugged her shoulders. "Apparently, she's been hitting on Hap and that's not cool. I don't care if she has some crush on him… It's another thing to act on feelings you have for someone. That just means you're trying to pursue the feelings and the person. You get what I'm saying?"

"Isn't she with Jax though?" Quinn raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

She laughed, finding so much humor in the entire situation. "No, she's with Juice. Jax should just be her friend but I guess she ultimately determines what really happens there. All I really care about is if she's trying to sleep with Hap. I won't have that shit. She's my best friend and all but it's a bitch move to go after your best friend's boyfriend."

"You women and your damn drama... It's so unnecessary." Quinn chuckled, tossing a chip at her. "He won't let anything happen, ya know? He cares about you a lot… He doesn't want anything to happen."

Kylie cocked an eyebrow at the man, almost in confusion. "Did he tell you that himself?"

"No, I know him. I was his sponsor when he prospected… That's when he just decided to go Nomad after he patched into SAMCRO. But then he came back and it's been back and forth ever since. Something tells me he's staying this time though."

"Good… I like this house. I wouldn't want to leave it." Kylie smiled, looking around the kitchen. She knew she'd go with him though. No matter where it was.

**Waiting Game Hour 6:**

Quinn was sitting on the couch, a sleeping Kylie on the other side of the couch and Lilly was on her laptop on the other couch. Quinn didn't say much to her, only asked her if she was watching TV and she said no so he changed the channel to what he wanted to watch.

Kylie had been asleep for only an hour and Quinn left well enough alone. He didn't want to disturb her. She seemed like she was tired and needed the sleep so he left her to her rest.

Quinn looked over to the dark-haired beauty and shook his head. "What are you doing on that thing?"

"Paying bills for the diner… I'm getting ready to sell my part of it." She answered, not bothering to even look at him.

He raised his eyebrows, "Does she know that?"

"Nope, I'm telling her tomorrow. I figured I'd wait until the time was right. I finally made the decision about thirty minutes ago. I overheard her talking to you earlier about Happy. I need to get far away from this place before I end up losing her, too."

Quinn nodded his head in agreement. "I'm glad you see the error in your ways. They're good for each other. I know him, like I told her, she's a good thing for him. He needs her."

**Waiting Game Hour 8: **

Kylie was in the kitchen making brownies and Quinn was sitting at the table, flipping through one of Hap's Harley magazines. Lilly was in the living room on her laptop.

Quinn had gotten a call from Hap saying the job was done and they'd be on their way as soon as they got out of Church. That was forty-five minutes ago. They should be walking in the door in a good ten minutes, if Church didn't go on forever.

Like on cue, as if the men heard Quinn's silent pleas to hurry the hell up, they are filed into the house. Happy, Jax, Opie, Juice, and Kozik all filed in, with Tig and Chibs behind them.

The minute Kylie heard to front door shut, she set the bowl of brownie mix on the counter and took off in search for her boyfriend. Almost running right into the brick wall of Opie, he grabbed her to stop her then directed her to where Hap was sitting on the couch taking off his boots.

Kylie approached him and pushed him back against the couch and quickly climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. The men all stood in the archway of the room, laughing at her antics.

"Hi, Kylie, did ya miss me?" He questioned her, laughing when she began placing kisses all over his face.

She finally let up on the affection just to go finish making her brownies. When Hap called after her, she just waved him off and continued to do what she was doing before they even came back.

* * *

><p>Opie looked at Lilly and nodded at Juice. Mouthing the words 'Thank you' before moving toward Lilly and yanked her up. Word must have gotten around about her welfare and Ope knew enough was enough.<p>

Ignoring her protests, he shoved her through the sliding glass door that led to the backyard.

"You need to get the fuck over that shit from high school." He stated simply.

Lilly shook her head, laughing. "You need to leave me the hell alone. I'm trying to move on with my life, you're the one who's all pissy about me and Juice."

"It's not just Juice you're going after. He told me you've spent all your time with Jax since Kylie got out of the hospital. I was also informed that you've been hitting on _your best friend's_ boyfriend when she's not in the room. How fucked up are you, Lilly? Why are you trying to hurt Kylie even more?"

"I'm not trying to hurt her! I can't help who I'm attracted to!" Lilly raised her voice, anger setting in quickly.

"Oh really? Then you need to stay the fuck away from him. I will kill you myself if you push up on Hap anymore, Lilly! You're just pissed because I'm in my own stuck world… Regardless, I'm with Donna now and that's it. I'll always care about you and have love for you but I love my fiancée."

Lilly laughed, trying not to hit him. "Then quit worrying about and go be with your fiancée. I'm with Juice and that's where I'm staying."

"Then leave Jax alone too, Lil. Jesus Christ." Opie shook his head before walking back inside the house and out the front door to go home. But not before walking into the kitchen to hug the brunette and kiss her cheek, whispering an apology about everything that has been happening to her.

* * *

><p>Kylie crawled into her bed around midnight, finally feeling tired enough to go to sleep.<p>

Hap was just stepping out of the bathroom from brushing his teeth when he caught a glimpse of her bared ass crawl into their oversized bed.

He quickly shed his boxers and crawled into the other side of the bed, pulling her against him. His hand had a vice grip on her hip and he pulled her closer to him, her ass was dangerously close to him. He honestly didn't expect her to grind it against him but she did. In result, he flipped her onto her back and moved so he was hovering over her.

"You're playing with fire, little girl." He smirked as he pressed his lips to hers.

She laughed and watched him pull away from her. "Can I ask you something, Hap?"

"Ask me anything you want, baby." He looked down at her, a little confused about what she was about to question him about.

She looked away from him for a brief minute. "Why didn't you wear a condom earlier?"

"Jesus, Ky, I don't know… figured you wouldn't care if I did or not. Besides we were so caught up in shit, I didn't even think about it until I was already coming inside you. You want me to wear a condom from now on?"

Kylie shrugged her shoulders, not fully sure how to answer him. She couldn't say she didn't care because she did; she wasn't ready for the consequences if they were protected. She wasn't on birth control and with him not wearing a condom, she could very well end up pregnant again. "I don't know… I just don't want to be hit with something we're not ready for, ok? Like another pregnancy… I don't know about you but I'm not really ready for that."

"I get it, baby… No, I'm not ready either. I know that for sure. I'm sorry, Ky." He scooted down a little and laid his head on her bare chest after he placed a kiss to it. "I'm sorry." His raspy voice turned into a whisper as he started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The feedback is incredible on this story and I love you all for it. <strong>

**I'm glad to see I still receive so much of it even though I seemed to have upset a good many of them. **

**Let me know what you think about this new chapter, :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Her Jaded Mind

**AN: Your alerts/responses to the chapters are always much appreciated and I love receiving the notifications from you.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>October 24, 2009 - Between 6 and 7 am.<strong>

Kylie's eyes fluttered open and she was hit in the face by the bright sunlight. She felt strong arms wrapped tightly around her and she turned her head to see her boyfriend sound asleep. Or so she thought. She tried to move out of his grasp but he pulled her back into him and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Good morning to you, too." Kylie whispered as she tried to turn herself around. Hap's hand landed on her hip and he jerked her closer to him so she could feel his hard cock. "We've got a full house, baby."

He grinded against her and Kylie slapped his arm that was hanging over her hip. Hap did it again and she clawed his arm, hearing him hiss, she laughed before turning around in his arms and pushing him onto his back.

He smirked the entire time he watched her climb on top of him, lowering herself on his cock. The hiss from his lips and the look on his face told Kylie he was so far lost in the lust and the heat of the moment. Ky began moving her hips, bracing her hands on his chest as she did so. The grip he had on her hips only go stronger as she began to raise herself off of his then slam herself back down.

She kept up with that for a few minutes until her hand found her clit, in an effort to further work herself over since she was wasn't her climax soon enough.

Hap thumped her hand and flipped them over before he began to pound into her. "Mine!"

Kylie's moans were loud, she couldn't help it… He was good, damn was he good. His expertise was greatly enjoyed and Kylie honestly couldn't figure out how one man could feel so good and hit all the right spots so amazingly.

"Tell me you're mine." Hap whispered.

Kylie clawed at his back, feeling him thrust deeper. "No."

"Say it!" His voice was a little loud, but not by much. His eyes were dark and he was glaring at the brunette underneath him. She smirked, but it faltered as he pushed himself deeper inside her, causing her to cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

.

.

.

.

"Jesus Christ, you gotta be kidding me!" Kozik grunted, his head lifting off his pillow.

Kozik's half-asleep outburst woke up Jax and Lilly who were on the over couch and in an arm chair. "What? What's wrong, man?" Jax reached for his gun, looking around the room for a threat.

"They're at it again!" Kozik pulled his blanket over his head, tossing a throw pillow to the floor.

Jax put his gun back on the end table beside the couch and laid back down. "You had me ready to kill a motherfucker, calm down man! As long as they're at it with each other and not steppin' out of line then everything's cool…"

"Both of you shut up and go back to sleep, it's too early for this shit!" Lilly pulled her pillow out from under her head and placed on top of her head, trying to block sound from interrupting her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>October 24 - 9 pm<strong>

"We need to talk, Lil." Kylie approached the dark-haired beauty on the front porch.

Lilly turned around to face her best friend and the music. "'Bout what?"

"You already know what this is about. Don't play with me." Kylie sat down on the railing beside Lilly, her arms crossed over her chest. Lil nodded her head and bowed it, waiting for the scolding to begin. This was going one tough fight. "You are supposed to be my best friend, my sister, Lil and you're fuckin' going after my boyfriend!" Kylie ran a hand down her face. "You don't even give a damn, either… it's so fuckin' sad especially considering you have a damn boyfriend, last time I checked, he's not Jax either. Juice is good to you, he's sweet, he loves you and the funniest part of all of this is that you apparently have feelings for Juice and then you've still got some ridiculous feelings for Opie. Let me make this abundantly clear for you, Lil, if you so much as go anywhere near Happy, I will kick your ass."

Lilly looked up to see the straight-faced Kylie staring back at her. "I'm not gonna go after him, Ky… I'm going home to Juice today. I'm also giving you all rights to the diner. It's yours after Wednesday."

"You're right; you're not going after him. Especially if you want to stay alive. I won't take it, that was our dream together. If you want out then we will sell the whole damn thing. It wouldn't be the same without you so just sell it if it has to be like this." Kylie stared at Lil for a few minutes before shaking her head and walking back inside. "I never fuckin' thought a man could come between us. But you're really going to let your pathetic little attraction for _my_ boyfriend be what breaks our friendship apart. Fine, so be it. I'm not going to fight for this; especially considering the circumstances. Remember, babe... You reap what you sow."

* * *

><p><strong>October 24 - The same time as Kylie and Lilly were speaking. <strong>

Hap noticed Kozik enjoying a beer, standing in the doorway of the nursery that was yet to be taken care of. "What are you doin'?"

"Playing what-if… Sorry, I didn't think you'd mind if I stood there, my bad, brotha." Kozik turned around to face his brother.

Hap shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine man, whatever but we gotta talk, man. Ya know that shit between you and Ky doesn't sit well with me."

"Yeah I know… Just don't count it against her. It was just bullshit plus, I'm not like Lil the slut… I won't try to break you guys up. I want her with you… You're exactly what she needs, she's exactly what you need. It's a win-win for everyone. I like you two together, it's not an ugly sight to take in."

Hap laughed, nodding his head. "It just pisses me off because she lied to me. She had she'd never been with a member before and I believed her."

"Continue to believe it too man. Our history doesn't count. You're the first Son she's ever been with, no one can change that if you don't let it, man… I'm sorry about all this shit. It's just shit timing for you guys. Don't take it out on her though." Kozik patted his brother on the back. "She loves you, I know she does."

Happy nodded his head. "You gone soft me, lemonhead?" He smirked at his brother, taking great amusement in the way their conversation had turned so opposite of what they normally discussed between each other.

"Maybe I have, but that's only to prove to you that you got something great. Don't let anything fuck that up. Especially me or Lilly Slutbags." Kozik shook his head at the man beside him.

Hap cocked at eyebrow at Kozik, confusion seeping through his brain. "What's the real story behind your dislike for Lil?"

"She's what ultimately screwed up me and Kylie. I fucked her, not knowing who she really was and when I finally met the infamous Lilly, I realized what I'd done. Lilly would always hang on me and shit when Kylie wasn't looking and I finally just had to tell Kylie so she kicked me out." Koz shook his head, still aggravated by the situation. "I see she's still going after people she can't have."

The Killa smirked. "So Kylie sided with her best friend of her entire life over some dickhead? Damn tough break, brotha." He watched Kozik laugh and he shook his head. "Thanks for at least being honest with me... It's all I could really ask of ya, brotha."

* * *

><p><strong>October 24 - Around 11 pm<strong>

"You still mad at me?" Hap whispered as he walked up behind Kylie who was standing on the front porch, a glass of wine in hand. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Kylie laid her head backwards, on his shoulders, turning her head so her lips were on his jawline, she pressed a kiss to the area. "I never was mad at you, baby."

"Good… If you had said yeah, then you would've gotten fucked so hard right here." He smirked, pressing his lips to hers as he took the wine glass out of her hand. "You don't need this shit, you got me, woman."

The brunette laughed, it's all she could do. "Is it ok that I miss the big belly? I used to just rub my stomach when I did anything. I could be watching a movie and I'd just start rubbing it but now I can't do that. I miss the kicking, too. The baby used to kick all the time and all the times I was asleep and she'd wake me up, kicking me."

"You don't need anyone's permission to feel the way you do, Kylie. You can feel however you want. I miss her too, I miss those kicks too... Every time I put my hand on your belly, she'd kick. Baby, I know you're going through a tough time and I'll be here for you the entire time. I promise, baby. I don't want to be without you, Ky… you know that, right?"

Kylie smiled, turning around to face the man. She knew he was having a tough time with the loss of their child just as she was but Kylie had the good sense to at least try to get passed their heartbreak with him. She only hoped that he wouldn't randomly leave her one day, either because he was still lost in his pain or because he was bored of her. She was scared. She was still hurting and she couldn't take another loss, not if the loss was him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The questions I'm leaving you with areeee - (Feel free to share your thoughts in a review, PM, on either of my tumblrs - outlawqueenfanfics or interdire-reine, or my twitters - braythegreat_ or OutlawQueenFF)<strong>_

_**1. Is Lilly leaving Charming and selling her share of the diner (Essentially because of her slight attraction to Hap.)?**_

_**2. Is Kozik's version of the "What If..?" game thinking about if that was him and Kylie going through what Hap and Kylie are going through?**_

_**3. If Lilly stays, who do you really want her with: Jax or Juice? (Clearly Opie is done with her, regardless of his love for her...)**_

_**4. Is Lilly and Kylie's friendship ultimately on the line?**_

_***** reapergirl2014 - Thank you for your review! I definitely appreciated the words, it's what I've been trying to ink into my mind since I read the reviews on that chapter... I've seemed to do a good job of it so far so I'm just going to keep on. I definitely had no plans of stopping the story just because of the bad reviews or the lost readers. I may have said it before but this story has definitely grown on me. I love Hap and Kylie's dynamic... (I'm just like the readers of my stories... I love the relationships and whatnot too, haha.)****_


	11. Chapter 11: Their Crazy Night

**October 31, 2009**

Halloween… In Charming. There was sure to be a party to remember at the clubhouse and everything was going to be wild.

Kylie found herself walking into the diner one last time, this afternoon though. She and Lilly had signed the papers to sell it and hand it over.

They had a lawyer doing the work and they had yet to meet the new owner(s) but Kylie didn't care, as long as it was out of her hands and she didn't have to be a part of it anymore.

Kylie looked around the place, looking at the familiar area at the bar that would ultimately come to be the place that changed her life. It was where she fell to the ground from the impact of a bullet piercing her skin and her growing belly that was occupied by her and her boyfriend's baby.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she groaned. She saw the message on her phone and she rolled her eyes. It was from Lilly.

_**Hey… are you going to the party tonight?**_

Kylie shook her head. But replied anyway.

_**Yeah, I was considering it. Are you?**_

She put her phone back in her pocket and groaned. Jax, Lilly, and Kozik finally quit staying in the house and went back to their own houses but that didn't change the way Kylie was starting to feel toward her best friend. She couldn't believe how much had changed in a matter of months.

She heard the bell on the door chime and she turned around to see who had walked in. A black haired man in a grey suit, he had piercing grey eyes and he was looking down at his phone.

"Who are you?" Kylie crossed her arms over her chest, with an eyebrow cocked.

The man looked up and smiled at her. "I'm sorry, who are _you_?"

"I asked you first. You're standing in my restaurant, after all."

His smile fell and he nodded his head. "Oh… are you Lee or Lil?"

"Kylie Trager. Who the hell are you?"

The man's mouth fell open. "I'm sorry, right… I'm Ethan Zobelle. I bought this place from you and the other owner. I just came by the get a look at everything."

"Ah, well good luck with everything…" The bell above the door rang again and Kylie watched her boyfriend walk in with Jax in tow. But behind them were two men, wearing wife beaters, short sleeved button-downs and jeans. "Hey guys…" She was pulled into a hug as Happy got closer to her.

Ethan looked back at the other two men and shook her head, mouthing the words. 'Not the time.' He turned back to face Kylie and smiled. "Is there anything I should know about the place before everything becomes finalized?"

"Who are you?" Happy's raspy voice made the man's grey eyes grow wide and he pulled Kylie closer to him.

One of the men behind Ethan stepped forward and repeated Hap's question.

"I'm the owner of the restaurant, who are you?" Kylie spoke up, wanting to move out Happy's grasp but she knew he wouldn't allow it.

The man stepped closer, making Happy pull Kylie closer to him. "Weston… I'm one of his associates. Pretty sure you're not to owner anymore, ma'am."

Kylie nodded her head. "That's right… I'm just making sure everything that belonged to me and my co-owner is out of here before I hand over the keys for good. It's all clear. Enjoy the place, Mr. Zobelle." Kylie pulled herself free of Happy but grabbed his hand, leaving the diner.

* * *

><p><strong>1031/09 – 10 pm. **

Kylie had just arrived at the clubhouse and she was feeling great. After her run-in with the new owner of her and Lilly's diner, Hap took her home and fucked her into a blissfully happy oblivion before he left to go to the clubhouse.

Now she stood by the bar with Jax and her father. Her costume was of Princess Belle from _Beauty and The Beast _except the dress was short as hell, instead of the normal ball gown Belle wore. She had on white knee highs and she was wearing black pumps that made her taller. Her hair was pinned up with a yellow ribbon tied around her bun of ringlets.

Kylie watched the people walk around, dance around and that's when she spotted a new croweater pushing up hard on her man. Kylie watched as Hap tried to push her off but the damn bitch was persistent.

Jax leaned close to the brunette and whispered for her to be good, making Kylie laugh. "Tell the rest of the party guests the same thing and you wouldn't to tell me that." She smirked as her eyes never left the croweater begging for Happy's attention and she smirked. "Make sure you tell this story to every girlfriend that walks in this place having the same problem I'm having right now."

Jax raised his eyebrows at her in confusion and simply shook his head as he watched Kylie walk over to where Happy was standing by the pool table trying to fight off the dick hungry croweater.

Happy saw Kylie approaching and he closed his eyes for a brief second, knowing exactly what was about to happen. He instantly knew Kylie saw what had happened and the young girl pushing up on him was about to get lit the hell up.

Kylie tapped on the girl's shoulder and watched her turn around. She was dressed as Alice in Wonderland, except she was a hell of a lot sluttier than Kylie could imagine her to be.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt…" Kylie smiled, letting her dimples show. She noticed the annoyed look the bitch dared to have on her face so she continued. "I just love your costume and it looks so good on you!"

The girl flipped her ugly ass blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled. "Well thank you, I like yours too!"

Kozik nudged Happy and they shared an amused look.

"Oh really? Thank you, so does my boyfriend… it took me forever to get ready earlier. Right, Hap?" Kylie looked past the croweater to look at Happy. Kylie watched the croweater look back and her eyes grew wide as she looked back at Kylie. Kylie smiled, nodding her head before she sent her fist flying into the girl's nose, watching the bitch fall backwards into Kozik's arms.

"Damn, Ky…" Kozik righted the girl on her feet again and stepped back. He knew she wasn't done.

Kylie gripped the girl's chin, pulling her closer to her face. "You fucked up, sweetheart." Kylie spit in her face before cupping her cheek, slamming the girl's head into the pool table. She watched the girl crumple on the ground but that wasn't satisfying her enough. This had to be a lesson for every bitch with a pussy in the place. No one touched her man, no one went anywhere near him and that was fuckin' final.

Kylie kicked the girl in the stomach before a shiny pump landed on the girl's throat, applying pressure. Kylie squatted down, making sure nothing was showing and she gripped the girl's chin again, pulling her face closer to her own.

"Go near him again and I'll make sure you never breathe again. Am I clear?" Kylie watched the girl nod her head and she righted herself, looking directly at Happy.

His eyes were dark and Kylie could just feel the hole he was burning through her with his stare. She smirked at him, knowing exactly his problem, before she turned around to face everyone else in the room. "Is there anyone that misunderstood my message?" No one spoke so Kylie nodded her head and smiled. "Great, enjoy the party."

She moved to walk back to the bar but she was stopped by a hand creeping up the side of her thigh, moving up the skirt of her dress. She took a deep breath, missing his touch al-damn-ready. His other hand ghosted over her hip and he pulled her flush against him, making sure he let her know just how bad he wanted her. She laughed as her eyes connected with Lilly, who was standing across the room with Juice.

They stared at each other for a minute before Kylie licked her lips as her eyes dragged over Lilly's body, taking note of her costume. Lilly looked back at Juice for a second and when she looked back up, Kylie and Happy had disappeared.

Lilly kissed Juice's cheek and made her way to Jax who was still standing at the bar, but this time, he had a dirty blonde croweater hanging on his arm.

Jax gave Lilly his famous lop-sided smirk and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "You come to kick some ass too?"

Lilly laughed at the look on the croweater's face. "No, shut up… Did you see where Ky went?"

"Outside with Hap… Probably up to no damn good. Maybe the same thing I'll be up to in a little bit. Why?"

Lil laughed, shaking her head. "I was just wondering, I hoped I could talk to her."

"Ah, well give her some time. The man was looking as her like he was about to tear her the fuck up… Shit, he about bent her over right there in the middle of the floor."

Lilly nodded her head and smiled. "They're something else…" Lilly looked around the room for Juice and saw him talking to Opie so she turned back to Jax. "Thanks, babe!" She turned around and left his sight, leaving him to his croweater.

* * *

><p>"You bit the fuck out of my tit, asshole!" Kylie slapped Hap's arm and he laughed.<p>

He zipped his jeans and buckled his belt back up, smirking. "I was hungry."

"I can think of other things that you can eat, my tits are not on the list. Treat them nicely, Lowman."

He advanced toward her, pushing her against the wall again. His mouth was instantly on her neck, sucking, licking, biting at her soft skin. His lips started a trail and it ignited a fire as his hands pushed the dress down a little to free her breasts. Kylie's hands quick slapped at his, pushing them away and pushing him away from her. "What? I was just trying to treat them nicely!"

"No, you were just trying to have your way with me again." She smirked as she fixed her dress.

Pulling his cut back into place, he groaned. "You're the one taking an advantage of me. I was coming out to smoke a cigarette…"

"You can smoke inside, baby… You came out here to get yourself into trouble." He smirked as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Before Kylie could retract her tongue back into her mouth, Hap grabbed it and held it. "I told you about this, Kylie… You know you'd get punished if you did it again." His other hand trailed up the inside of her thigh and to her triangle. He pushed the offending fabric aside and began rubbing her slit with his thumb. Kylie closed her eyes, loving the feel of him touching her. She opened her eyes when his thumb left her, but his other hand still had a hold on her tongue. He leaned forward, his tongue flicking out to lick hers and she moaned. "You like that, don't you?" She moaned again, rolling her eyes. "You're a dirty fuckin' whore, you know that? Goddamn, woman." He let go of her tongue and backed away a little.

"You turning me on doesn't make me a dirty whore… So fuck you." Kylie started to walk past him but he caught her elbow, jerking her to him, chest to back. He bent her over, wrapping an arm around her waist and his other hand pushed her thong aside. "Don't fuckin' play with me, Lowman!"

He laughed as he got his cock free again. Without even so much as a warning, he entered her. She cried out and he started the pace, watching her fuck him back, her ass bouncing every time they made contact. He felt her start to contract around him and he couldn't hold himself together anymore. He blew his load before he got the chance to pull out.

Kylie's moans got loud as hell so Hap quickly tried to shush her as he righted his jeans again. "I just did what you said… Stop saying I don't listen, now you know I do." He smirked as he lit a cigarette and started to walk off.

Lilly rounded the corner the same time that Hap was leaving and he stopped in his tracks. "Lilly." Was all he said as he went to walk past her, but she stopped him, her eyes leaving him to look at Kylie behind him.

"Can we talk?" Lilly asked, her green eyes on Kylie's matching green eyes.

Kylie shrugged her shoulders, watching Lil's eyes rake over her body and she smirked. "You find something you like, Lil?"

"Maybe, maybe not…" The dark-haired beauty looked over at Happy who had his brows drawn in shock.

"Well I don't know how well Hap would like someone else licking my pussy." Kylie smirked, finally casting a glance at Happy who was licking his lips at her.

Lilly nodded her head. "This isn't what I wanted to talk about. I just wanted to apologize to you, Ky." Lilly's eyes landed on Kylie's exposed cleavage and she looked over at Happy. "I let my wants get in the way of our friendship and that was so stupid. I love you, Ky, you're my best friend and sister!"

Lilly walked toward Kylie and pulled her into a hug; when they pulled apart Kylie pressed a kiss to Lilly's cheek and shrugged her shoulder. "You're really going, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow… I'm gonna spend the rest of my night with Juice. I'll see you in the morning, right?" Lilly looked at the ground.

Kylie pulled her into another hug, "Yeah you will, I wouldn't not say goodbye."

They released each other and Kylie watched her best friend walk away from her. Hap pulled her to him and kissed her temple. "You wanna explain what that shit about lickin' pussies was?"

"Maybe if you're good tonight, I'll tell you in the morning."

He shook his head, smirking. "Nah, baby, tell me now."

"Maybe, just maybe, you and Lilly have just a little something in common." Kylie laughed at the look on her boyfriend's face.

He leaned closer to her, their lips were inches away from each other. "She better not have a thing in common with me when it regards that delicious ass pussy."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kylie smirked as she started to walk away from him, back to the clubhouse to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooooh, t<strong>**his chapter was full of crazy shit. **

****1. Ethan Zobelle and his crew have made it to Charming.  
>2. Kylie goes all Rocky on a croweater ;)<br>3. Lilly is well Lilly... (And maybe some past secret is exposed? (;)****

_****Let me know what ya think, lovers ;) ****_


	12. Chapter 12: His Last Remarks

_I think I've already lost you_

_I think you're already gone_

_I think I'm finally scared now_

_And you think I'm weak, I think you're wrong_

_I think you're already leaving_

_Feels like your hand is on the door_

_I thought this place was an empire_

**_If You're Gone - Matchbox Twenty_**

* * *

><p><strong>November 5, 2009 – Late morning. <strong>

Lilly had been gone for four days and Kylie was adjusting strangely. They had fixed their relationship over the course of the four days and had talked all day every day since she left. Happy had tried to get answers from Kylie about what things he and Lilly had in common but Kylie wouldn't share. She was very tight lipped about it all. It was starting to aggravate the man and he wanted to know what she was keeping from him. He'd kept his distance from her, more of a punishment than anything but it looked like he was failing that game, epically. He was always wanting her, so for him to be cutting her off in such a way wasn't one of his brightest ideas.

He walked into the house he shared with the brunette, followed by Jax. For some reason, after he and Kylie lost the baby, he and Jax became closer. Hap veered off to the staircase while Jax went to the kitchen for a beer. "I'll be back, man. Go ahead and get the grill going." Hap shouted over his shoulder as he trudged up the stairs, heading toward his bedroom where he heard the shower running. He found the bedroom door open and he groaned, _damn woman._ He walked through the room and straight into the open bathroom, his clothes coming off as he did so. As soon as he was completely naked, he quietly snuck into the shower in with her. He watched her rub shampoo in her brown tendrils with her back on him and he smirked.

Kylie turned around, her eyes were closed and she began to wash the shampoo out of her hair. Happy moved closer to her, lowering himself so he was level with her chest. He flicked his eyes up to her face and her eyes were still closed so he took her breast in his mouth and he quickly heard her moan.

He pulled back looking up at her, smirking as he did so. He knew how to get her attention all too quickly, that was never the problem. But this was more of a torture technique, he wanted answers but he was going to go a totally different route than what he's done before.

He wanted to know what he and Lilly had in common, he wanted to know what Kylie had done in her past… He was jealous or anything, just curious. Did his girl play for his team too or was it just something she did with her best friend?

"Don't stop…" Kylie breathed, trying not to react too quickly, knowing he hadn't come near her in days. She knew what he was up to and she didn't want him to stop. She'd play along as long as it was him getting her to come and not herself today.

He chuckled, he knew she was feigning for him, his touch and his attention but he was doing this his way, not hers. "I might… if you don't tell me what I want to know."

"Ask away, just keep doing that." Her voice was full of lust and he knew she was a ticking time bomb.

He pressed his lips to her nipple before his tongue flicked out of his mouth and met the hard pebble. "What do me and Lilly have in common?"

"She's been where you have."

He bit into her nipple, knowing she might enjoy it but when he tasted her blood, he knew she knew she said the wrong thing. Hearing her hiss and feeling the sting that her hand caused on his back, he pulled back. "Be more specific."

"She's had her sample of me before." Kylie watched her boyfriend's eye grow darker and he looked away from her. "It's not a big deal."

Dark eyes met green ones as soon as she finished her sentence. "Vice versa, Kylie?"

She nodded her head. "We were just kids, we were bored, and it was just experimentation. It's not like we were in a relationship or anything. We had fun, that's what it was. Sometimes…- Never mind."

"No, go ahead… say it, Kylie." He was annoyed, he knew there'd be people on her list just like he had on his list but he never thought her best friend would end up on the list.

She shook her head, not really sure how he'd feel about the rest of her past in college with Lilly. "We uh… had a few threesomes. They were always with this one guy, though. He was the only one."

"If you say Kozik, I'm killin' you." He pointed his finger at her, completely avoiding the look she gave him.

The death glare should've scared the man since it was coming from her but it was just turning him on. He liked his woman mad, hell he wanted to piss her off more. The sex was good when she was mad… it was almost like she had a point to prove when they were together, so it gave her that much more motivation to get Hap to come. "No it wasn't Kozik, he actually put a stop to it when we started sleepin' together. He never knew about it but his frequent visits put a stop to me going to her for my releases. I just wanted to come, that's it. She was my own personal cum rag and she didn't care. She was in the same boat as me… She would always end up with that guy so it didn't matter."

"Did ya like it?" Hap cocked an eyebrow at the brunette, watching goose bumps spread across her skin. "Is the water cold now?"

She nodded her head. "I mean, I kept going back for more so yeah I guess so… But like I said, it was more about me getting my orgasms than anything else."

"When was the last time it happened?" His questions were becoming more and more aggravating to her. She didn't get why he was bent about her past.

Kylie closed her eyes, knowing the truth had to come out and not a damn lie. There's no telling what he'd do but she was at least going to be honest. "Ended after me and you hooked up in the middle of clubhouse months ago."

"Why didn't it end before that when she started dating Juice?" His brows were furrowed and he was getting lost.

Kylie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, maybe he wasn't doing it right?" Her green eyes quickly adverted to something else, anything else… something to distract her from the look he was giving her. She was lying and he fuckin' knew it.

"Who. All. Have. You. Fucked?" He was piecing it together quickly and he was pissed as fuck.

She looked away from him, trying her hardest to avoid his dangerous death glare. He hit the wall of the shower and pushed the shower door open, quickly leaving her naked and cold in the shower.

Happy quickly got dressed and grabbed his gun from the night stand on his side of the bed.

Kylie met him at the now closed bedroom door, she was blocking his exit. He fought the urge to push her aside so he could leave but he just glared at her, as if she was his target. "Where are you going, Hap?"

"Get out of my way!" He kept his hands at his sides, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists.

The brunette pushed him backward, toward their bed, distracting him was just a mission she had to complete and hopefully he'd forget about the shit he had just learned. "I need you…" She was going to do what she needed to do, if that meant playing into his need to always be there for her when she needed him then so be it.

"No you don't… Go call your little lesbian lover." He pushed passed her to get to the door.

Her words stopped him though. She knew they would. "If you leave, don't bother coming back."

"I gotta come back… All my stuff is here… Can't move out without it." With that said, the man walked out of the room… His own pain shooting through him, the betrayal of her lies, the mere fact that he was losing her and the fact that she technically was never his… it was eating him whole as he trudged down the stairs to the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Angeles, California – Midday. <strong>

"There she is, Scotty… I told you she was here." AJ Weston watched the dark-haired woman walk down the street, she was talking on the phone and she had someone with her.

Scotty, one of AJ's men, shook his head. "She ain't white."

"I don't know what she is but Boss wants her. He thinks she'll get the message across just fine." AJ watched the women walk into a store and he started to move closer to the destination. "Let's get closer."

Scotty followed after AJ, watching people walk by them. "What's the plan once we get her?"

"Make sure she understands the message we're sending through her to SAMCRO. _Stop sellin' to color and we won't have any problems."_

Scotty nodded his head, walking in front of AJ into the store. It was a furniture store and they didn't look too outta place so they continued further into the store, seeing their target still on the phone, clearly trying to calm the other person down as her and her friend looked at couches.

AJ and Scotty got closer to the women and finally gained the ability to hear her conversation she was having without whoever on the phone. "Kylie, calm down… it's ok. You know he didn't mean it, he's just shocked. You told him a bunch of shit… I don't know why but you did and he's just trying to find a way to be ok with it. He'll be back tonight and everything will be fine. He probably just went for a ride to clear his mind. He loves you, Ky… stop worrying and stop crying. You're way too good for that shit."

The men eyed each other. Maybe they should've stuck with the former restaurant owner…

"I'll home this weekend to get the rest of my stuff, we'll have a movie night and maybe even go to the party. Ok? I've gotta go though, I'll call you when we get back home. Taylor sends her love, she said she and Derek miss you a lot. We love you, we'll call you later. Maybe I'll bring them with me this weekend."

* * *

><p><strong>Charming, California - Evening<strong>

Juice knocked on the door, hoping he could talk to Kylie. He'd had his ass handed to him today and he had no damn idea why. When he left the clubhouse, he came straight to the person with answer: Kylie.

She slowly opened the door, her jaw hitting the floor as they stared at each other. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Your old man came up to the clubhouse all pissed and shit, demanding me to go to ring."

Kylie lowered her head, shaking it before she moved aside and let him in the house. "You're gonna freak when I actually tell you why… So just let me finish the story before you go crazy, ok?" Juice nodded his head, a confused expression on his face. "He thinks I slept with you. When me, Lil and Jax had that threesome… He thinks it was me, you, and Lil… He wanted to know about a talk he overheard me and Lil having the night before she left and I finally explained everything. Which you already know the details of that story, but he asked when we stopped our little thing and I told him when… Which was right after me and him started dating. He mentions that you and Lilly were together are the time so he didn't understand how you were ok with it. I didn't say anything so he assumed that you were a part of it since he knows that we were with that one guy a lot back in college."

"Kylie, you're rambling like crazy… Slow down. He thinks the threesome a couple months ago was me, you and Lil? No way, me and Lil weren't even really together when that went down." Juice cracked his knuckles, finding the entire situation ridiculously funny. "Tell me you've talked to Jax and you guys are gonna tell Happy before he fuckin' tries to kill us all."

Kylie nodded her head. "I tried to call him but he didn't answer so I guess he's just busy… I'll try him again later. Besides I'm pretty sure Hap broke up with me this morning, I'm not sure. I told him if he walked out of the house that he better not come back. Ya know what he said to me? He fuckin' told me that he had to come back to get his stuff and that he couldn't move out without it. What the fuck?!"

"He didn't mean it, Ky… he cares about you, everyone knows it… He isn't just going to break up with you because you have a bigger list of sexual partners than you originally told him. He's coming back and everything will just fine." Juice stood up after Kylie did and followed her to the front door.

She hugged him, running a hand over the butterfly bandage on his eyebrow. "I'm sorry he did this shit to you. I'm sure he will be too once he finds out you weren't in on the threesome. Be safe!" She kissed his cheek and opened the front door, watching Juice walk through it and over to his bike.

She closed the door and locked it, walking to the living room where she had her phone. Once she grabbed it, she walked upstairs and to the end of the hall.

The room at the end of the hall, the room that used to be the nursery, was now empty… They had all the stuff put in a storage unit, not wanting to throw it out. Kylie looked around the empty room and shrugged her shoulders. "Guess it's just me now…" She back pedaled out of the room, closing the door as she went. Tears rolling down her face as she walked to her bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said on tumblr, this story is bat shit crazy... But whatever, I have my fun with it. <strong>

**Did Kylie and Happy really break up or is he just mad at her?**

**Then there's Lilly over in LA who doesn't even know she's being watched? **

**_Let me know what you think, lovers ;)_  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Their Jaded Hearts

**AN: Quick Note: The text conversation was in bold and italic font. Happy's texts are just in bold, Kylie's texts are in both bold and italic. **

* * *

><p><strong>November 6, 2009 – Past midnight<strong>

Happy finished his fourth beer and looked around the clubhouse. Croweaters were everywhere and as pissed as he was at his woman, he didn't see it fit to stay at the clubhouse any longer. Of course, she told him not to come back if he left but he didn't care. That was his house too. He also didn't care that he had deliberately told her that he was moving out—he was not moving out. He'd be damn if he did.

He got up and made his way to the door, bypassing the dick hungry whores looking for a bed to sleep in. He had eyed a few of them but none of them were Kylie so to hell with that idea. He wanted his woman, none of them washed-up, used up bitches.

Pulling up to his house, all the lights were off and he figured Kylie was asleep. He walked up the walk-way to the porch and he unlocked the door, hurriedly getting through it and locking it back before he kicked off his boots by the front door, putting them where the rest of the shoes were. He then hung up his cut on the coat rack by the front door.

He looked around the dark foyer before walking into the kitchen, checking it. Finding it dark and empty, he checked the formal dining room, coming up with the same result. He figured the living room would give him the same damn thing so Hap quietly retreated up the stairs, trying his hardest not to wake her up.

He saw the bedroom door at the end of the hall closed… That wasn't just any room, it was the nursery, or what was left of the nursery. They hadn't ever closed the door to the room; it was more of a room that still had an owner, no matter what. He walked to it, staring at it for a while before he opened the door and walked away.

He walked to his bedroom, the bedroom he shared with Kylie. Slowly, quietly opening the door to the room, he heard music playing. The bedroom was empty but he saw low light coming from the bathroom so he slowly walked into the large room and saw candles lit everywhere.

Kylie hadn't heard the motorcycle or the front door opening, nor did she hear footsteps coming up the stairs or anyone open her bedroom door. She was just too lost in her thoughts and the music playing.

It almost seemed like she had written the song, the lyrics describing just how she felt. Hell, if she hadn't known better, she would've honestly thought she went off one night, drunk as hell, and wrote a song. But nope, this was just a good song that was describing her feelings so perfectly.

"_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
>and I'd go crawling down the avenue.<br>No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
>to make you feel my love.<br>The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
>and on the highway of regret.<br>The winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
>you ain't seen nothing like me yet."<em>

Kylie was so damn lost in the music she didn't even know she was being watched. She didn't know her boyfriend had come home and she definitely didn't know that he was standing against the counter, staring at her as she laid in the bathtub, under the bubbles and hot water.

Happy noticed her phone was sitting on the edge of the tub and he decided to text her.

**What are you doing?**

Kylie heard her phone go off and before she could grab the towel off the rack above her head, Happy ducked into the closet that was in the bathroom, leaving the door open so he could still see her but it being pitch black in the small area, Kylie wouldn't be able to see her.

The brunette dried her hands and grabbed her phone, reading the recipient name, she rolled her eyes, but she opened the message anyway.

_**I'm packing your shit up and throwing it out the front door. You?**_

Once Happy received the text message, he had the fight the urge to laugh. Damn smartass, she was definitely pissed at him and he didn't blame her at all. He was enjoying this though, so he replied back.

**Getting off to thoughts of you and your fine ass body… Why are you still mad at me?**

_**Aren't you mature… Well let's see, you asked for the truth about my past so I told you and you walked out on me. I told if you left that we were over and you decided all on your own that we were over… Then you kicked Juice's ass for no damn reason.**_

**We aren't discussing this shit through a thread of messages, I'll talk to you about this in person. No reason, huh? I'm pretty sure him sleeping with my old lady is reason enough, hell I should kill the stupid fucker. **

_**Newsflash, shit-for-brains, I never said it was me, Lil and Juice… Get all the facts together before you go off playing Rocky the mental headcase. **_

Upon reading her text message, he had to fight every urge in his body not to flip out. Hell, she still didn't even know he was in the house… He had to turn the conversation around before it got out of control.

**You're really sexy when you're angry, baby…**

_**You wouldn't know shit about what I look like when I'm angry. **_

**You're even sexier when you're wet and your hair's half wet**

_**Are you fuckin' kidding me? Quit texting me, perv.**_

**But baby, your music taste can be such shit sometimes. **

He knew the next text he sent to her would have reeling so he slowly walked out of the closet, seeing her eyes closed. He quietly walked back up to the counter and hopped on top of it, sitting on the granite top. He watched her intently now, her phone dinged again and she opened her eyes, looking directly at the phone.

"What the fuck…" She whispered before her green eyes shot up and connected with his brown eyes. "Holy fuckin'… Oh my… What the fuck, Happy!? You gave me a fuckin'… What are you doing here? Goddamn you, you're not funny!" Her hands quickly flew to her breasts, covering them up as she sat upright.

He chuckled, he fulfilled his task: scare the hell out of her. He hopped off the counter and walked over to her. Reaching for the towel, he held it open and watched her stand up. "I've seen this all before… you no longer have a damn thing to hide from me, woman."

"You left me, asshole… You don't get to see this anymore."

Hap smirked, trying not to be any more of an asshole. "Kylie, listen closely… I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. I was just pissed… I'm sorry, alright?"

"Wrap this up, asshole… It's cold as hell." Kylie pushed passed the man, going into the bedroom.

He followed behind her, snatching the towel off of her body before she could sit down on the bed. "Don't put anything on, it'll just get ripped up."

"You're not getting anywhere, Lowman… I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep." Kylie crawled under the sheets and comforter, rolling on her side facing away from him.

He quickly undressed, crawled into the bed beside his woman and pulled her flush against him. "It's going to take a lot more than some bitchy attitude to kick me out of your life, sorry, baby."

"You said you would always be there… Don't you think I needed you earlier? I always need you, Happy. You help me get through every damn day; ever since we lost the baby, I've needed you. Don't you think I needed you today like every other day?" Kylie rolled over, burying her face in his bare chest. "I don't know about you but I'm still trying to get over our loss… It's not just going to start raining and my heartache will be washed away…"

Hap pressed a kiss to her head and pulled her flush against him. "I'm sorry, Kylie… I know you're still going through a hard time. I am too… I try so hard every damn day to get through this shit. I think about her every day too… I see this little girl with brown hair and green eyes and she looks exactly like you. So beautiful and so wonderful just like you and I know, I just know that she's going to have me wrapped around her finger just like her mother… I got pissed because I don't want anyone to have you like I do."

"It was before we even got together… It was before we even hooked up the very first time. Me, Lil and Jax… he was completely fucked up. He barely remembers it; so please, for the love of anything pure, do not do anything stupid. Don't go after him like you did Juice, who deserves an apology… Just let this shit go, please?" Kylie leaned back, looking at her boyfriend who simply nodded his head, agreeing with her. "I would've had to pry her away from you, you two would've been attached at the hip… I can just see it." Kylie smiled, pressing a kiss to his jaw before settling her head against his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, filler chapter... But some things were needed to be said so hope ya guys enjoyed it (:<strong>

_**Let me know what ya think ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14: Her Strong Bonds

**Warning! - Abuse is present in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>November 7, 2009<strong>

Kylie and Lilly were supposed to be meeting at Juice's house to go shopping in Oakland at 4:00.

Lilly was supposed to get in Charming at 3:00 and that gave her enough time to unpack, shower and get ready for the day but Kylie was sitting in the driveway, in her Honda Civic but there was no sign of Lil.

Kylie had tried to call her six times now and the call just rang and rang and rang. Kylie texted her a few times and there no responses so of course, the brunette was starting to get a little worried about her best friend.

So she called the one person who had to know something: Juice. When he gave her nothing, telling her that she was supposed to be in town at 3 like she had told everyone, Kylie was freaking out. She knew Lilly would've called her by now if something had come up, she knew Lilly way better than for her to just leave anyone hanging like that.

The brunette felt it in her heart, something was wrong… Something wasn't sitting right at all. When her phone started ringing, she quickly answered it, hoping it'd be Lil but it wasn't… It was Happy.

"_What's going on?"_

Kylie sighed, of course the bastard knew something was wrong. "Nothing… I'm just really worried about Lil. She doesn't do shit like this. Not even as a joke, Hap. What if something bad happened? We don't even know… I can't take this shit."

"_Relax… I thought you were going shopping together."_

Kylie deserved answers… She wanted answers. She wanted to know why Lil was just ignoring her, if that was the case. "We were supposed to meet at Juice's apartment at four, it's five now and she's not here. Her car's not here, she's not answering her phone and Juice hasn't heard from her either."

"_Kylie, you've gotta slow down, calm down and relax. She's probably stuck in traffic with a dead phone and bored out of her mind. That or she got set back a few hours. She'll call you, ok? Why don't you just come home?"_ He sighed, hoping she'd just agree with him.

"I've gotta go by the grocery store… Get some things for dinner and you some more beer." Kylie pulled out of the driveway.

"_I'll meet you there then… The last time you got beer, you some damn light kind. It was shitty…" _ Hap heard her laugh and he shook his head. _"I'm serious, that was terrible beer. Meet ya there, baby."_

After an hour or so, the couple finally made it to the grocery store. It only took so long because Hap ended up telling her to go to the clubhouse because Church had been called and they ended up in the bathroom, working each other over after Church.

Walking down through the produce, Kylie grabbed a clear produce bag and started putting a few cucumbers in the bag.

"Hand me another bag, Hap… And quit staring at that kid. He won't bother you if you don't bother him. They're like bugs, baby…"

Happy stopped his staring match with the kid across from them and reached for some more clear bags. "He started it… The little shit."

"I'm finishing it, thank you. Besides, you look like you're gonna shoot up the place and your arms are covered in tattoos… He's only staring because that's what he's used to being around."

They watched the kid poke his mother and start pointing at Happy. Words were exchanged before the mother looked directly at Happy, huffing.

"Can I help you?" The mother curtly asked, speaking directly to Happy.

Hap and Kylie exchanged a look before Kylie looked back at the mother and smiled. "I was just telling my boyfriend that I hope our child is as cute kid as your son is."

"Right well your boyfriend is scaring him so could you stop?" The woman looked between the couple, eyeing them suspiciously.

Kylie smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "Sure, just be sure and teach your son some manners about staring at people, too. Especially since he started this..."

The couple finished grabbing their items and left the produce, in route to the pasta and soup aisle. Kylie stopped the shopping cart in front of a large selection of pasta and she just stared at the selection for a few minutes.

"What are you even making tonight?"

Kylie was pulled out of her thoughts by arms snaking around her waist and a gravelly rough voice right beside her ear. She smiled, turning her head to press a kiss to Hap's cheek. "It's a surprise so don't worry about it."

Picking up two boxes of angel hair pasta and tossing them in the shopping cart, she moved on to the aisle where the spices were.

Finishing up with collecting the ingredients she needed for dinner, Kylie led Hap to the alcohol aisle.

"None of the diet beer bullshit, woman… No chick beer either." He watched her pick up a case of green apple Smirnoff and he shook his head. "I don't drink that shit."

She set the case in the cart, glaring at Happy as she did so. "Get your own beer, I'm getting what I want… shut the hell up."

Kylie turned around to grab a case of Corona while Hap moved away from the cart to grab three cases of Budweiser and three cases of Heineken.

They piled the cart up with beer, he teasing her about her selection and her just slapping his every chance she got. They almost completely missed the man walking onto the aisle beside them. He was familiar; they'd both seen him before.

He was associated with the new owner of the diner. He was the douchbag that was at the diner the other day with the new owner, he was the asshole who was rude to her…

Hap moved to get his woman off the aisle but she stood, frozen staring at the man, eyeing him and trying so hard to understand why he was just standing there. Her green eyes scanned him and that was when she noticed the black and white polka dot lanyard hanging out his pocket. Immediately recognizing the lanyard, she stepped forward only to be snatched back into a brick wall. "Go check out, I'm right behind you." He whispered against her hair, pressing a kiss to her head before releasing his tight hold on her.

"That's Lil's lanyard, Hap... It's connected to her keys and it has her initials on it too. LGG, go look for yourself... I bought her that lanyard for her birthday years ago." Green eyes met dark eyes and he shook his head. "Hap, I'm telling you something bad is going on. Why would that guy have her keys? She's not even white, Hap... They'd hurt her just for being half Mexican."

He looked at the man who was now walking off and barely noticed the cursive font spelling out _ LGG_, he sighed... Kylie was right, something was seriously fucked up about this. Hap nodded his head. "Alright, I'll bring it up to the guys when we get to the clubhouse. Let's just get the beer and go back to clubhouse. Dinner's gonna have to wait, baby..."

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Charming -<strong>_  
><em>

She was woken up by cold liquid splashing in her face. Blinking a few times, she didn't recognize a damn thing and she had no damn idea what the hell happened to her but she wanted answers. She glared at the man standing before her, he was bald bulky and tatted everywhere. "What the hell is going on? Who are you?"

"Shut up, bitch!" The giant brick wall shouted at her, raising his hand to backhand her but another voice stopped him, she didn't see him but he sounded like the boss of these shitty operations.

"Leave her pretty... We just need to make these demands." The voice finally got a face and stepped up to the dark-haired beauty and smiled at her. He was dressed in a suit, he looked like a damn lawyer; very clean, no notable tattoos and he was definitely in charge. "Lillian Grace Gatina, twenty-three years old, born to Gregory and Christina Gatina on May 24, 1986. One brother, Lucas, who lives in Washington. Your mother died ten years ago and that's when you became very close with the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original... better known as SAMCRO, right? Right... Your best friend is Kylie Trager, who is also twenty-three years old. I don't have her information yet but I will very soon. From my understanding, her father is a member of the club and also took you in as his own when you ran away from home at the tender age of thirteen. It's very easy to get all this information on a person but the thing is, it's gets better. I have so much information on you, it almost seems unreal. A part from that, two of my men have been watching you since you left Charming... They know where you live, where you work, where you hang out and they even know a few things about your friends in LA, that lovely couple who happens to be expecting their first child. You don't send SAMCRO the message I need them to receive, actions will be made and I am not even sure you understand how serious I am. I will go after you and your loved ones. That, my dear, does include your beloved friend, Kylie. Do you understand me?"

Lilly nodded her head, her dark eyes switching between looking at the wanna-be lawyer and the brick wall of a human. "Who are you?"

"Oh right, I haven't even introduced myself... Ethan Zobelle. It's really a pleasure to meet you. I've already had the wonderful pleasure of meeting Miss Trager, she's a sweet girl... I'd honestly hate to have to hurt her." He looked at the brick wall, nodding his head to the door, Lilly watched the brick wall leave and shut the door. "Now... Let's talk. Your precious club is selling guns to color and that's not ok. I want it to end immediately."

Lilly's eyes grew wide as she listened to the insane, bat-shit crazy talking to her. "And you think I have any say-so in what they do? I'm sorry but I don't. The most I even know is what member serves what purpose. No woman related to the club has say-so in what they do when it comes to club business, Mr. Zobelle."

"I figured you'd say something like that and I also know they are fiercely protective of one-another. I'm assuming because you are like family to them and you're the old lady of one Juan Carlos Ortiz, who took on the nickname of Juice and is the Intelligence Officer that you are highly important to them. I also assume that once you are back with them and they see what has happened to you, they will take serious precautions to make sure it never happens to you or any other family member again. I just know I'm right about this."

Lilly shook her head, knowing where he was going with his proposal. "Look... I don't have any control. Since you know his place, you know Juice has no real control either... He's just their computer nerd. I can't tell them-." She was stopped by the door opening again and the brick wall walked back in. She looked back at Zobelle who shrugged his shoulders and left the room. "Fuck..."

Lil closed her eyes as she knew the impact was going to be a bitch. Hell, one hit from this guy could break her entire face but she'd be damn if this is what killed her. _Some fucking way to go out, _she thought as the first hit landed on her eye. She couldn't help the cry that fell from her lips or the pain that was quickly taking her over as each hit landed on her. Plenty to her face, plenty to her body and she could barely hold onto to any consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair Shop<strong>

After two hours of frantic pacing and several minor meltdowns, Kylie had her mind made up. The sociopath racist fuck from the store was responsible for whatever happened to Lilly. Hap had try to get her to calm down while Juice processed the information of anything he could pull on Lil but Kylie found ways to avoid him, his touch and his words. He retreated to the bar and grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff and a bottle of Corona, taking her the Smirnoff, he pressed a kiss to her lips and sat down on the couch beside her.

Church was finally called when Juice jumped up from his computer in the corner and approached Clay, whispering shit back and forth between the president and the VP. Hap kissed his woman again before handing her his phone, burner and beer. "Drink my beer and I'm kicking your ass, woman." She shot him a testing look and he laughed. "You, me, the ring, after church."

"Eat me." She shot at him, watching him stop right in front of the doors to the chapel and she smirked. "I'll take that as a yes..."

Hap took his seat between Juice and Kozik, patting his clearly scared brother on the back. An apology didn't come from the Killa but an explanation did which was understood by Juice and everything seemed to be ok between the two.

"Alright, Juice, go ahead... Floor's yours. Where's she at?" Clay hit the gavel on the table to silence the men around the table.

Juice nodded his head and looked at the laptop in front of him. "In a warehouse outside of Charming, near Lodi. Two of Zobelle's men snatched her in front of a gas station... no one was around to witness it, according the this video feed. I hacked into her bank account and she had spent $45 at the gas station, hacking into the system I got this video. She's standing at the pump when they approach her and shove her into some bronco. I ran the plates on the bronco and they belong to AJ Weston, who is Zobelle's right hand man."

"So what's the fucking plan?" Opie started first with the questions.

"Let's track down that bronco and find Lil!" Jax hit his fist on the table.

Clay nodded his head, looking around the table. "I'll call Unser, get him to watch that cigar shop. If anyone shows up, we follow them. Hap, we're gonna need you for retaliation but if you wanna stay with Kylie then I'm ok with it." They shared a look for a moment before Clay spoke up again. "Kozik, Chibs, Jax, go watch that restaurant. Opie, Tig, Piney, go keep an eye on Zobelle's house. Juice will stay here and to keep watch on shit here, Hap's staying with his woman until we actually find these fuckers. Juice, you're not coming with us... I need your head on straight and I know you're in a rough ass place so just stay with Kylie and Gemma when Hap leaves. Anything else?"

Everyone seemed to be ok with the sudden plan and they all nodded their heads at their president, watching him slam the gavel on the table. Filing out of the chapel, Hap headed for Kylie who was on the couch, drinking his beer. He shook his head as he snatched the bottle out of her hand. "What'd I tell you, Trager?"

"I don't remember, it was so irrelevant to my life." She shrugged, a smirk appearing on her face.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Taking her seat on the couch, Hap pulled the brunette down on his lap and handed her the corona. Her lips connected to his before they traveled down his jaw to his neck, kissing and biting. "You were right, Ky."

"About what?" She stopped her roaming hands and pulled away from his neck.

He gave her a small smile, shaking his head. "Zobelle had her snatched. The guys are going to watch his restaurant and his house, hoping he'll slip up and we can follow him to where they're keeping Lilly. I'm staying with you until they find the location, alright?"

"I'm going with you when they find it." The brunette announced, nuzzling back into his neck.

Push her away from him, he shook his head. "No it's not safe... You're staying."

"Please Hap... Let me go with you. I have to! She could be hurt... Please!" Kylie adjusted herself on his lap.

He shook his head again. "No, Kylie.. Stay here with Gemma... It's too fuckin dangerous. I can't risk your life. I'm sorry baby."

"This is my best friend we're talking about here... I have to go, Hap! Please don't make me stay here and wait it out. I need to go..." She grabbed a hold of his face with both hands, focusing his attention on her for him.

He grabbed her hands and pulled them off his face, he shook his head once again. His eyes turned dark and he was tired of arguing with her, he just wanted her to agree with him and go back to the work she was doing on his neck. "No, that's final, Kylie. Stay here, I'll be back before you know it and I will have her with me. I promise.. Don't give me shit about this, Ky, you're not going. Just stay here."

"Fine... just take care of her when you get her. I don't wanna lose her, Hap... I know I was mad at her but I love her, she's my sister!" Kylie buried her face in his neck, feeling Hap's hands on her hips before he situated her so she was right over his semi-hard member. She laughed as he grinded into her. "You're such a mess, Lowman." She returned to her first task of kissing and biting at his neck, licking whatever spot she bit.

"I'm about to be if you keep that up..." He smirked at her and their waiting game began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Had to break this up into two chapters... <strong>

**Chapter 15 is coming soon, I promise!**

**Let me know what ya feel about this one, ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: His Sweet Solace

**November 8, 2009 – Around 4AM**

Happy had been called off to meet up with the rest of the Sons about an hour ago and Kylie was left at the clubhouse with the women, being thrown into a lockdown.

"Can we talk?" The voice was soft, raspy around the edges and it made Kylie slowly turn around to see who the hell had approached her. Seeing it was Donna, Opie's fiancée, standing there made her question herself… Why the hell would she want to talk to her?

Kylie nodded her head. "I guess, what's up?"

"Opie told me everything, down to the night he met Lilly. I just want to know if it's all true…"

She scoffed, leaning closer to Donna. "What's it matter to you? It has nothing to do with you, it was all way before you even showed up here."

"Tell me what really happened… Please. I just want to know." Donna sat down on the couch as Kylie did.

Shrugging her shoulders, she looked away from the girl sitting beside her for a few minutes. "She was about 16 weeks along, we were walking to the gym for a pep rally and she slipped on a step… When he found out, he took to a bottle while she took to sleeping through getting over it. Jax took care of her because she didn't want to talk to me… I had to tell Gemma and Gemma chewed in Opie's ass for leaving her by herself. When he finally got the courage to go back to her, you came walking in… I saw you in classes, in the hallways, you would find a reason to make yourself noticeable to him. You want the real truth? They'll always have love for each other, whether they continue to fight it or not."

"If he still loves her, he wouldn't have asked me to marry him. Don't ya think?"

Once again, Kylie shrugged her shoulders. "You know what's really promising? Tattoos… Speaking of, where is yours? He's got one for Lil, one for their baby, one for the club… All the things that are important to him but none for you. Not to be the barrier of bad news but don't you think he would get something dedicated to you if he truly cared about you?" An awkward silence filled the space between the women, and Kylie grew a smug expression. "Figured as much. Nice talkin' to ya, hun."

Kylie stood up, leaving Donna on the couch as she made her way to Gemma who was standing at the bar, talking to the prospect.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Charming – 5AM <strong>

Clay led Tig, Opie, and Piney to the backside of the warehouse while Jax led Kozik, Happy, and Chibs through the side door.

Jax looked back at Hap and they shared a look of utter anger before advancing toward the hallway that led to two hidden rooms.

"Koz, Chibs, check the last room. Me and Hap got this one." Jax whispered to his brothers and they broke off into two groups. As Jax and Hap broke through the door, the room was empty save for some empty water bottles and empty potato chip bags.

"Jax, man, you guys gotta get in here!" Kozik and Chibs appeared in the doorway of the room and they all took off toward the room that they were supposed to be checking out. "We found this, man." Kozik whispered as they all walked into the room to see Lilly tied to a bed, unconscious, naked from the waist down.

"Jesus fucking Christ…" Jax mumbled as he was shrugged his cut off to peel his jacket off his body. "Get Clay and the others, pull the van around… Chibs, go ahead and head back to clubhouse. You and Gemma can go ahead and set shit up."

Happy and Jax slowly and carefully untied Lilly from the bed, making sure she still had a pulse. They noticed the blood all over the dingy bed and Jax slowly lifted her limp body off the bed.

"Go ahead and head back to the clubhouse, try to get Kylie out there for a while."

Hap shook his head. "You and I both know she ain't gonna leave until she knows that Lilly is safe and sound. I promised her I'd bring Lil back with me… I can't show up without her, man."

"Alright, brotha, I get it." Jax sadly stated, trying to sound hopeful but he really wasn't sure just how good of shape Lilly was in.

The rest of the men came barreling into the room and Opie stopped short, his eyes never leaving the limp body in Jax's arms. He wanted to grab her, to hold her and never let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>SAMCRO Clubhouse – After 6AM<strong>

"Did you get them all? What happened?" Kylie and Gemma stood shoulder to shoulder as Chibs worked on the cuts that littered Lilly's face.

Hap appeared behind her, pulling her into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let them work, babe."

"Look at her, Hap… they fuckin' mangled her. I knew I should've stopped her from leaving. She didn't even have to leave, it was so unnecessary." Kylie tried to pull away from her boyfriend. His grip tightened and he just buried his face in her neck.

"Is that all they did to her?" Gemma whispered, partially to avoid the idea getting back to Kylie.

Chibs looked at the Queen with a sympathetic smile. "I'm no doctor so I can't say, but from what Jax and Hap told me about the blood… it's not looking good. I need you to take her to St. Thomas when I'm done. Come up with some story… Just make sure she gets checked out and find out what they say."

"I'm going with you…" Kylie uncrossed her arms and grabbed Gemma's hand, pulling it to her. Kylie felt Hap shake his head as he mumbled something. "Yes, I am… stop trying to keep me locked away."

Just as fast as he appeared behind her, he was gone. She quickly turned to see him reaching behind the bar, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and then he was out of the bar room and down the hall where the dorms led.

"Oh baby, he's just trying to keep you safe. He already failed you one time when you got shot; he's just trying to make sure you are safe. God forbid that happened to you, he'd be a killing spree for days making sure everyone connected suffered in the worst ways. Take a break, baby… Go fix your man." Gemma wrapped Kylie up in her arms, trying her hardest to help her goddaughter. She didn't even know how to help her but she was going to try her damndest.

Kylie felt the tears run down her cheeks as she pulled away from the Queen and she just shook her head. "I can't just leave her… What if she wakes up? I can't leave her like this."

"Yes you can… she's not going to be hurt by it. If she does happen to wake up and you're not here, I'll come get you. I promise, baby… Just go help him get his head on straight." Gemma turned the brunette around and pushed her toward the hallway of dorm rooms. Looking around the clubhouse, she saw Jax sitting at the couch with a dirty blonde at his side; he was drinking a beer and talking to her. Opie was sitting on another couch with Donna by his side, she was trying to talk to him but he was leaning forward with his head in his hands. Juice was sitting by the Redwood table in the middle of the chapel where Lilly was lying, being patched up. He was holding her hand, thumbing the back of her hand. Clay was sitting by the pool table, talking to Tig and Bobby. Kozik was at the bar with Piney, drinking away their pains and sorrows.

"Where's Hap?" Clay yelled through the bar room, looking between the men.

Everyone but Bobby, Tig, Chibs and Juice pointed to the hallway, none of them saying a word. Clay shared a look with Tig before he looked at Gemma who was still standing in the doorway of the Chapel, watching Chibs patch up Lilly.

"He's consoling his old lady, let him be for a little bit." Gemma didn't turn around, look back or even flinch. She stated her information and then went back to drowning in her thoughts of what the hell this act on Lil really meant for the club.

Clay kissed his wife's cheek, seemingly agreeing with her request to let their hurt goddaughter and his killer be alone for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>SAMCRO Clubhouse – 9AM<strong>

Kylie woke up to Hap rubbing her bare back. They were both lying on their stomachs, Hap was facing away from her but he was still rubbing her back. She flipped over and sat up, pulling the sheet with her to cover her breasts and he turned his head to face her. "Go back to sleep, it's only been about two hours."

"What if she's awake?" Kylie tightly wrapped the sheet around her body, rolling it down a few times to keep it in place before she pulled her hair into a high pony tail.

Happy shook his head as he pulled on the sheet. "Door's locked, you ain't gotta cover up… You hear my phone ring?"

"Maybe I'm hiding from you, ya nympho… No, I haven't, why?" Kylie popped his hand away, moving to get out of the bed.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her back down on the bed. "I'm not a nympho, I just like being inside you…" He got on top of her, pulling the sheet from her body as he positioned himself between her legs. "Exactly, I told Chibs to call me if she wakes up. He told Gemma that if she wasn't awake by 10 then they were taking her to the hospital. I'll take you up there if they go, alright?"

"I need to take a shower… not have another round with you. I'm already sore as it is." Kylie whined as Hap's hand found her center and his lips found a nipple.

He lifted his head but his hand continued working her over. "You hurt?" Kylie's eyes opened and she shook her head.

"No, it's a good kind of sore… Don't turn it into a bad kind, asshole…" It took the brunette near-round forever to answer him as his finger's pace became unforgivable.

Lilly still hadn't woken up when the clock hit 10:17 so Chibs and Tig put Lilly in the back on Gemma's navigator. Donna sat up front with Gemma while the men got on their motorcycles, with the exception of Kylie on the back of Hap's bike.

The Prospect, Half-Sack, was to watch the clubhouse with Piney and they were to let anyone at the hospital know if anything went down.

"Gemma, can I ask you something?" Donna sheepishly looked up from her lap to look at the biker Queen. Gemma flicked the ashes from her cigarette out the window and she nodded her head. "Do you think Opie still loves her?"

Gemma almost chocked on the air, she honestly didn't see that coming. "Wow, that's pretty heavy, sweetheart." She took a drag from her cigarette before looking back at Donna. "That's his first love, baby, he'll always love her… Ya can't change that… But he loves you, he wouldn't have proposed if he didn't."

"What if he only proposed to try to get over her?" Donna looked back to see Lilly still unconscious.

Gemma laughed. "Go ask him all this shit, baby… Not me. I don't know and if you don't have the guts to take these questions to him, I don't know what to tell you. Grow a pair and talk to him yourself."

.

.

.

.

"I'd like to speak with Miss Gatina's immediate family, please…" Dr. Henson looked around the waiting room to see it packed with the same people he saw only a few weeks ago.

Kylie jumped up from her seat. "I'm her sister!" She stepped to him, Juice trailing behind. "This is her boyfriend…"

"Would you like anyone else to come along?" Dr. Henson looked over Kylie at the men and women standing around the room.

Kylie looked back at Jax, Opie, Gemma and then she looked at her father. "Come on, Jax, Ope… I know you guys need to be in there too."

"Alright, great, follow me." Dr. Henson led the four people down the hall, through a corridor and into a small office. "There's tears indicating forced touching, she was raped, but the tears- they'll heal on their own. She's hooked up to an IV to give her some fluids, she was becoming dehydrated. We always gave her a shot of morphine for the pain from all the bruises and cuts. Those will heal fine, too. She woke up about a few minutes before I came to get you, she's asking for Kylie. I'm assuming that is you, she's also asking for some juice…"

Kylie quickly shook her head, her hand flying up to stop him. "She doesn't want some juice, she wants him… His name is Juice." Kylie felt an arm wrap around her shoulder that she easily recognized as Jax's arm. "Will she be ok?"

"Oh, I apologize... But yes, she will be ok. You can go see her now, if you'd like. She's in room 3120." The doctor tucked the clipboard he was holding under his arm to shake the four people's hands.

"Thanks, doc… We appreciate everything you've done for us. Including all you did for Kylie." Jax shook the doctor's hand, nodding his hand. "Go ahead, you guys… Come get us when she's ready for more visitors."

Kylie nodded her head, kissing Jax's cheek before kissing Opie's cheek and leaving the room. She and Juice got to the room, but Juice stopped short, telling Kylie to go in first so she did and she walked around the curtain and Kylie couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips.

Lilly slowly turned her head and looked at her best friend. "Hey you…" She gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Hey babe, how ya feelin'?" Kylie moved closer to Lil and carefully grabbed her hand.

Lil smiled, lightly shrugging her shoulders. "Like I got my ass handed to me. Nothing I can't handle though… What about you? You're glowing, hot stuff. What'd I miss?"

"You're taking this all very lightly, Lil… That's some heavy shit that went down. You know you can talk to me if you want, I'm here. I'm scared for everyone, some random assholes kidnapped you and did all this to you, I'm fuckin' scared, Lil. I'm not glowing, I haven't showered since yesterday."

Lilly patted the empty spot on the bed and watched Kylie lie down, her head resting on Lil's arm. "Come here, I'm fine, ok? I am… Once I see my man's cute smile then I need to see Uncle Clay. He's got some shit he needs to hear… and no, I'm not telling you anything until I talk to him first."

"Please just come back to Charming, ok? You didn't have to leave anyway, you know that… I knew nothing would've happened between you and Hap. I was just angry that you had actually gotten caught up in him, felt like it was just shit." Kylie sat up a little, staring down at her battered best friend. "It was club shit, wasn't it?" Lilly nodded her head and Kylie laid back down, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, babe! I'm so fuckin' sorry." Her voice broke as she finished her apology and the tears started streaming.

Lilly heard the break in Ky's voice and she simply couldn't stop the waterworks that hit her. They laid together, crying in each other's arms. The tears streamed silently; crying for the shit they had both been through in the past couple of weeks, every single thing. Kylie losing the baby, her and Lilly's fight over Happy, Lilly's secret affair with Jax, Lilly's departure from Charming and now this fucking kidnapping, beating and rape had to get added to their shitty list of issues.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, lovers... Here it is.<br>_Let me know what ya think, beauties ;)_  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Their Wild Ride

**November 16, 2009**

It'd been a week and Lilly was going insane. Everyone was walking on pins and needles around her and she was getting so annoyed with everyone. The only person willing to lay shit down straight and not baby her was Kylie. But that was only because Kylie knew just how bad Lilly hated being babysat and babied.

Lilly and Kylie sat at the bar, sharing a bottle of whiskey, drinking to the bullshit shambles their life fell into. Lilly was still recovering from her kidnapping and Kylie just wanted to avoid Happy and his highly overprotective tendencies.

The loud roars of motorcycles came to life and the women looked at the monitors above the shelves of alcohol bottles behind the bar to see who all was coming back. Kylie rolled her eyes seeing Happy and Lilly smiled at the sight of Juice rolling onto the lot.

He'd been protective over her but also knowing when to back off, everything was just fine between the pair but Lilly was too used to him being by her side like he'd been for the past week. They were ok but she was nowhere near ready for anything remotely sexual and she could only hope he understood that.

Kylie picked up the bottle of whiskey, chugging some of it down before she handed the bottle back to Lil and stormed off toward her and Hap's room, locking the door once she got inside.

Lilly laughed at the brunette as she put the top back on the bottle and leaned over the bar to put the bottle back in its place.

"How ya doin', baby girl?" Clay approached Lil, kissing her forehead.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm good, I'm just trying to look past that shit now, let you guys handle the other shit. Ya know?"

"Yeah I do, have you seen my wife?" Clay looked around the room. Coming up empty, his blue eyes fell back on Lilly.

"She should be in the office… If not there, then check the roof." Lilly saw more men piling into the bar room and she completely lost track of everything else as she saw Juice walk in.

They quickly found themselves in each other's arms and on the couch, Lil was nuzzled in his side as he talked with Chibs about nonsense that she didn't care to listen to. She felt herself start to drift off into the first peaceful sleep she'd had since before the kidnapping but it was quickly disturbed by a certain biker who apparently had a bone to pick with anyone. "Where's she at?"

"Saw you pull in and took off toward the back. She might actually be taking a nap. After you guys left, she thought it'd be fun to kill off half the whiskey before sharing half a bottle with me. What's going on with you two?" Lilly sat up a little, staring at the man in front of her.

Hap nodded his head and started to walk off but when he heard her ask what was going on, he didn't really know what to do or say so he continued on his path to his dorm room. Discovering the locked door, he fished his keys out of pocket and opened the door.

"What are you doing in here?" He approached the bed, seeing his girlfriend sitting on the bed, flipping through a book. She held up the book, not looking at the man before her. "You don't read unless it's necessary."

She held the book up again to show him the title of the book. "I never knew Gemma had so many books just lying around. Especially ones I could've been reading when I was pregnant…"

"Why are you doing this?" His raspy voice came out low as he stepped closer to Kylie.

Shrugging her shoulders, she shifted away from him. "I'm just reading a book, calm down…"

"No, you're stirring up old shit… I get it, Ky, you're still hurting and shit but reading some book about babies isn't gonna do shit but hurt you more." Hap grabbed her hand, pulling the book out of her hand and tossing it across the room before pulling her toward him. "We found those pricks location; Opie and Kozik are sitting on it now. We're gonna take care of shit tonight…"

Pulling away from Hap and laying on the bed, she shrugged her shoulders again. "Be safe…"

"You mad at me, woman?" He stared at her, watching her sit up and peel her shirt off her perfect body and toss it onto the floor.

Kylie shook her head, "No reason to be mad at you, I just don't want to talk to you… You're being so overprotective over me and I'm tired of the constant babysitters. Where's the man that I used to know? The one who would fuck me anywhere if I gave him a look?" Kylie watched him, taking notice of his twitching jaw that told her he was getting upset. "The one that was playful and fun and always wanted to just be near me? Maybe I'm being selfish or whiney but oh damn well, I want _my _man, not this scared, worried fool in front of me…"

Without any response, Hap walked to the door and locked it, simultaneously pulling himself free of his cut and pulling his white t-shirt over his head. He placed the cut safely on the dresser before he tossed the shirt on the floor. He felt eyes on him and he knew she was confused. If Kylie wanted the savage beast, she could have him. He honestly thought the caring, worrying side of him was what she wanted at the moment. God was he wrong. He loosened the laces on his boots and kicked them off before shedding himself free of his jeans and he was advancing toward his brunette. He leaned forward so he could reach her and grabbed her ankle, yanking her toward him and the end of the bed.

Words weren't spoken and silence had swallowed the room whole as rough hands tore at the tiny shorts that showed off the tan, long legs of the Killer's woman. She watched with hungry eyes as he flung the shards of fabric over his shoulder before his big hands found her panties and ripped those to shreds as well.

A jolt of excitement shot through her and she could just feel the heat between her legs as she anticipated his next move. Kylie yearned for him to be inside her but for some ungodly reason, he was yet to be right where she wanted him. She sat up and wrapped her legs around his as she reached up to pull him down. Their lips met greedily and he reached down to grab her ass, clawing at the soft flesh, Hap lifted her up.

Right as they started to pull away from each other, Kylie took his bottom lip between her teeth before she licked his lips and her mouth found its way down to his jaw before reaching his neck. He groaned as her teeth grazed his skin and he quickly grabbed her upper arms and tossed her onto the bed.

Hap crawled to her, his head between her legs, his lips on her inner thighs. He pressed kisses to the soft flesh as he moved his way up. As soon as he got to her center, he sucked her clit into his mouth while a hand met her breast, rubbing vigorously. He heard her moan and he couldn't help the smug feeling seep wash over him. He dipped his tongue inside her a few times before he stuck two fingers inside her, moving at a quick pace.

* * *

><p>"You gonna explain what's going on between you and Ky?" Tig sat down on the picnic table beside Happy, lighting a cigarette as he did so.<p>

Happy eyed the man for a few minutes before responding. "Nothing's going on… What do you mean?"

"Lilly said she's been trying to avoid you so what's going on?"

Hap shrugged his shoulders. "She doesn't like babysitters and people trying to ensure her safety and she knows I'm mostly to blame for the little detail."

"She's tough work, she's a lot like her mom once was. Great as hell but takes work to keep her happy. She's always been like that… always been the one that loves a change, surprised she's still around…"

Hap chuckled, shaking his head. "She is the most obnoxious human being I've ever met. She's a bitch and she fucking drives me crazy but I'm infatuated with her, I love her and I can't even remember what a time without her was like. She's a fucking train wreck right now and sometimes I wonder if I even have what it takes to get her on the right side of this… If there even is a right side of it. I need her, man… Always will."

"How're you getting through it?" Conversations like these were so rare for the two men but this heart-to-heart was absolutely needed.

The Killer shrugged, looking at his brother, his girlfriend's father. "For her… I knew she would need me so I pushed recovery… I won't lie and say that shit didn't hit me like a ton of fuckin' bricks but it did and it took a long time for me to even be able to look her without our daughter… I still see a little girl with the greenest eyes and brownest hair who looks just like Ky in my dreams but I know I gotta be strong for her. She's still recovering from it… She always will be, ya know?"

"She'll get through it, Hap… with your help, mainly." Tig got up from the table, patted Happy on the shoulder and walked off toward the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>November 17, 2009<strong>

Donna had been staring at Lilly for a good twenty minutes now, trying to figure out if it was a good idea to approach the dark beauty or not.

All common sense left the girl as she stood up from the couch and approached the table that Lilly was sitting at, on her phone doing only god knows what.

"Hey, Lilly? Can we talk?" Donna's voice was small but it still somehow managed to get Lil's attention.

The dark beauty looked up in confusion, but nodded her head, gesturing toward the chair across from her. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Did you come back for Ope?" The blunt expression on Donna's face matched her tone perfectly.

Lil's brow furrowed, confused about where the damn girl even got that idea from. "No, I didn't… I came back because this is my home. Not that you really deserve an explanation about anything that has to do with me, I'm not here to steal him from you. I have someone; he's right over there…"

"He still loves you, ya know… He actually had the audacity to call me you the other night, while we were-."

Lil quickly through her hand up, essentially interrupting Donna. "Whoa, whoa, uhh… stop. I don't need to hear about that. As for his pathetic slip-up, talk to him about that, not me." Lilly stood up, moving around the chair to push it under the table. "I'm done here, see ya 'round." Lil grabbed her bottle of water from the table and walk toward the dorm rooms, no doubt in search of Kylie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooh so much yet so little happened, ;)<strong>

_**Let me know what ya, ;)**_


End file.
